Gamine
by Valouw
Summary: Morag MacDougal au fil des années - "Il lui avait sauvé la vie sans même la connaître, et il savait que ça avait créé un lien, aussi diffus soit-il, entre eux. Olivier ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il se sentait un sentiment de protection envers cette gamine qui n'en était pas tellement une. Et ça le déroutait un peu." - POV interne, alternance Olivier/Morag chapitre par chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit 2/12 : **Petite correction, j'ai fait une petite erreur pour les différentes personnes dans les maisons à Poudlard. (cf Cornfoot)

Hi everybody !

Nouvelle fiction de ma part, et par un grand miracle, la partie II et III sont déjà écrites, et seront donc postées bientôt. :D Une par semaine, si tout va bien, et si je vois que ça plaît :) Et je pense qu'il y aura 4 ou 5 parties, chaque partie oscillant d'un "POV" différent à l'autre (entre deux personnages), vous verrez bien, c'est la première fois que je vais faire ce genre de choses dans une fiction !

D'ailleurs les photos des personnages principaux (Morag MacDougal et Olivier Dubois) sont disponibles sur mon LJ (lien à la fin de mon profil) si jamais ça vous tente. Suivront bientôt les personnages secondaires.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, _**les reviews sont le seul**_ _**salaire de l'auteur.**_ Et surtout la _**seule**_ _**manière de savoir si ce qu'on fait est nul ou pas, sur ce qui clochait ou sur ce qui était bien, la seule manière de s'améliorer.**_

_(Et je veux mourir, j'ai mon concours lundi et mardi...)_

* * *

**Gamine**

* * *

PARTIE I

* * *

**Novembre 1993**

Un juron retentit brusquement, rompant le silence pesant de la bibliothèque où seuls quelques grattements de plumes se faisaient entendre. La coupable se fit immédiatement fusiller des yeux par Mrs Pince, cerbère de ce lieu sacré au sein de Poudlard.

"C'est injuste !" murmura furieusement Morag en rangeant une de ses mèches auburn derrière son oreille.

Son amie, Lisa Turpin, témoin de la scène, haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse tandis que Terry Boot avait laissé échapper un ricanement moqueur à l'adresse de son amie. C'était de sa faute et il en était affreusement fier.

Depuis leur première année, ils avaient pris l'habitude de communiquer par parchemins à la bibliothèque pour garder une image d'élèves sérieux alors qu'ils n'étaient en réalité que d'horribles commères qui adoraient les ragots. Toute une histoire de réputation à tenir.

-Es-tu sûr de tes informations, Terry ? Le questionna Morag, une lueur belliqueuse au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Tout en chuchotant évidemment : Mrs Pince l'avait à la mauvaise maintenant, autant ne pas aggraver son – leur cas.

-Sûr et certain ! Répliqua joyeusement le Serdaigle, une mèche de ses cheveux châtains lui tombant devant les yeux. C'est Padma qui me l'a dit, qui le tient évidemment de sa jumelle, et tu sais mieux que moi combien les informations délivrées par Lavande et Parvati sont _valables_.

Morag gronda sourdement et laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois verni de son bureau, tout en prenant garde à ne pas alerter une nouvelle fois Cerbère. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une Serdaigle se fasse renvoyer de la bibliothèque comme une vulgaire Gryffondor tapageuse.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Je veux mourir.

-Oh Morag, la réprimanda Lisa de sa voix chantante, ce n'est _qu'un_ garçon... Sans offense, Terry.

Le garçon hocha gravement la tête, comprenant la manoeuvre de leur amie : essayer de remonter le moral à Morag, qui allait faire un malheur sinon. A seulement treize ans, elle était déjà de nature très colérique, et en bon petit apprenti érudit, Terry Boot accordait ce trait de caractère à sa couleur de cheveux. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment _rousse, _enfin si, mais un roux sombre... Après tout, les Weasley étaient tout sauf calmes. Même Percy Weasley qui avait été préfet-en-chef avait l'énervement facile. Et ne parlons pas des _jumeaux_ Weasley !

-Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de l'amour de ma vie, je l'ai vu en Divination ! Les contra Morag, les yeux brillants.

Lisa soupira et Terry lui lança un regard équivoque. Est-ce qu'il devait prendre le risque de critiquer cette matière ? Les Serdaigles étaient sensés être ouverts d'esprit, soit. Mais la _Divination_, soyons sérieux ! C'était une matière nébuleuse et sans intérêt majeur que d'entendre que sa mort était proche. Su Li en avait été traumatisée à son premier cours et n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds, optant pour une autre option.

-Morag, ma chérie, susurra Lisa d'une voix douce, il va partir à la fin de l'année de toute façon, tu ne le reverras pas à moins de le croiser par hasard un jour, ou de le voir sur un poster ou un magazine si il réussit à percer dans son sport, mais... Morag, il ne sait même pas que tu existes. Et comme Terry vient de te l'écrire, il entretient une relation avec Patricia Stimpson.

La bouche de Morag MacDougal forma un "o" parfait, tout empreint d'indignation et de déception. Lisa Turpin n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi cruelle, mais la rousse savait au fond que c'était pour son bien. Ils n'avaient que treize ans et l'amertume était dure à perdre quand on l'avait gagnée. Morag savait qu'elle réagissait puérilement, une larme au coin de l'oeil, comme la gamine qu'elle était toujours, mais c'était contre sa volonté.

Elle se savait intelligente, mais pas assez pour tenir tête à la faiblesse des sentiments qui pouvaient animer une jeune adolescente pré-pubère face à un... _héros_. Un homme tel que lui, aussi charismatique, aussi empreint de ses propres valeurs ! Aussi courageux, aussi svelte !

-Et puis c'est _qui _cette Patricia Stimpson ?!

-MISS MACDOUGAL, UN PEU DE SILENCE JE VOUS PRIE !

Morag sursauta en entendant la voix puissante de la bibliothécaire et rentra la tête dans ses épaules tout en maugréant, tandis que Terry pouffait silencieusement sous le regard rieur de Lisa.

Cette obsession de leur amie -pourtant intelligente- pour Olivier Dubois leur provoquait toujours de nombreux amusements. Et ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus et rapprochés pendant leur première année. Morag faisait une fixette stupide et naïve sur le capitaine fanatique du Quidditch qu'était Olivier Dubois, de septième année.

Mais ça allait passer, ils en étaient persuadés.

_:.:_

**Septembre 1994**

D'un oeil morne, Morag parcourut du regard la Grande Salle. Ça y était, elle rentrait en quatrième année. Sa première année sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondors dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard.

Un soupire désappointé lui échappa.

-Ne commence pas à soupirer Momo ! Et regarde comment Michael est devenu trop mignon ! S'extasiait Mandy Brocklehurst, une petite brune de leur promotion au visage encore un peu juvénile. Oh ! Et Drago Malefoy ! Ce type est imbuvable mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau !

Près d'elle, apaisante, Lisa avait un sourire léger qui flottait sur ses lèvres, sa frange blonde lui tombant un peu sur les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment contente de rentrer à Poudlard, énonça-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Morag sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses propres lèvres et en passant son bras autour du cou de sa meilleure amie -faisant déjà presque une tête de plus qu'elle-, elle laissa un rire passer sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Olivier Dubois n'était plus là qu'elle devait se laisser abattre. Dès qu'elle aurait fini Poudlard, elle se le promettait : elle le retrouverait où qu'il soit. Et entre temps, comme l'avait dit Mandy, Michael Corner était devenu très mignon...

-Et je sais pas vous, mais Hannah Abbott commence à avoir un sacré potentiel, s'enthousiasma Terry en passant une main langoureuse dans ses cheveux et coulant un regard vers la table des Poufsouffle pour voir si il était dans le champ de vision de la blonde.

Il avait beau être sacrément intelligent dans toutes les matières, Terry Boot pouvait aussi devenir très idiot devant quelques cheveux blonds, des formes où il le fallait, et un peu de maquillage.

Morag leva les yeux au ciel et continua son inspection des autres tables, en commençant par Serpentard : Drago Malefoy avait l'air toujours aussi arrogant, Blaise Zabini arborait un air réellement blasé, Pansy Parkinson minaudait auprès du blond, Daphné Greengrass observait ses ongles qu'elle avait peint en rose vif, Tracey Davis discutait avec Milicent Bulstrode, ou plutôt faisait la conversation pour deux, Théodore Nott était apparemment perplexe et agacé devant un parchemin, et Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, les deux "gardes du corps" de Malefoy, s'empiffraient _déjà_.

Puis Gryffondor : Harry Potter, l'Elu, avait une discussion animée avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui fronçait du nez tout en regardant Ron manger de manière peu civilisée, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil gloussaient, jouaient dans leurs cheveux, et faisaient de l'oeil à Dean Thomas, qui se rengorgeait comme un paon sous l'oeil atterré de son meilleur ami, Seamus Finnigan. Neville Londubat, quant à lui, dégustait tranquillement une part de gâteau au chocolat tout en parlant à Ginny Weasley assise près de lui.

Et enfin Morag lança un coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffles, et aperçut Hannah Abbott qui refaisait son éternelle natte, Susan Bones qui roucoulait avec Justin Finch-Fletchley sous l'oeil agacé de Zacharias Smith dont tout le corps criait au dégoût de voir ces deux-là flirter sous ses pauvres yeux innocents. Ernie Macmillan mangeait avec appétit, et Megan Jones avait apparemment décidé de faire de Wayne Hopkins sa proie pour cette année. Et Eloïse Midgen semblait de plus en plus désespérée par son acné vu le regard vide qu'elle avait, et le nez presque plongé dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Toujours cette manie d'analyser ton environnement, Morag, commenta Kevin Entwhistle en s'asseyant lourdement à côté d'elle, ce qui lui attira une légère tape derrière la tête.

-C'est un réflexe, se défendit la rouquine.

-Tout doux, Morag ! Ce n'était pas méchant, une simple constatation, répliqua Kevin avec un amusement perceptible dans ses prunelles grises.

Morag lui décocha un sourire contrit et continua sur sa lancée : "N'est-ce pas le propre de tout Serdaigle d'avoir l'esprit curieux ?"

-Touché, coulé ! Hurla Anthony Goldstein, qui passait juste derrière eux pour s'installer à table, et qui en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux, couleur caramel, de son plus proche ami dans leur maison.

Kevin se mit à rire, et brusquement, ce fut contagieux. Morag également le suivit dans son hilarité, et en observant les tressaillements de la bouche de son camarade, l'adolescente de quatorze ans le trouva plutôt beau.

Forte de cette nouvelle vision de Kevin Entwhistle, Morag lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue, s'attirant par là des sifflements moqueurs de la part de Michael et d'Anthony, accompagnés des gloussements de Mandy et Su.

_:.:_

**Décembre 1995**

Il faisait délicieusement froid, et Morag enfouit avec plaisir son nez couvert de tâches de rousseur dans son écharpe bigarrée aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Le Chemin de Traverse était animé et les chants de Noël résonnaient tout autour d'elle. Les échoppes arboraient tous des décorations aussi originales les unes que les autres pour la fin de l'année, et Morag passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en passant devant le si célèbre glacier Florian Fortârome. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, il y avait déjà foule, et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un cadeau de Noël pour Kevin.

Dix mois. Dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pour une fille de quinze ans, elle trouvait que ça faisait déjà trop longtemps. Mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, il avait de la conversation et il la faisait rire. Le seul problème ? Il n'y avait pas _le_ truc. Et puis, elle voyait bien les regards qu'il lançait à Lisa depuis quelques temps.

Morag plissa du nez en y pensant. Sa meilleure amie était devenue une des plus belles filles de leur promotion et évidemment, elle faisait tourner des têtes sans pour autant le remarquer. Lisa était la sagesse et la pudibonderie incarnée, jusqu'au bout des ongles, et toutes les deux formaient un duo tout en nuances. La blonde Lisa, grande, au visage délicat de poupée anglaise, douce, n'élevant jamais la voix, sérieuse dans ses devoirs elle ressemblait à un ange blond, les vêtements toujours impeccablement cintrés, continuellement des petites ballerines aux pieds, un serre-tête dans ses cheveux, la cravate bien nouée, le chemisier bien rentré dans la jupe et l'imprévisible Morag, tornade auburn, petite nerveuse, qui ne tournait jamais sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, aux tâches de rousseurs innombrables sur le nez, sur les épaules, sur la nuque, qui préférait mille fois porter une salopette short plutôt qu'une jupe on traitait souvent Morag de garçon manqué même si elle gardait un minimum de féminité – le strict minimum en réalité.

-Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je joue le prochain match, s'indignait joyeusement une voix masculine, sortant de Fleury & Bott.

En entendant cette voix parmi tant d'autres, la Serdaigle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et la brûler de l'intérieur. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà entendue hurler des insanités pendant un match, féliciter ses joueurs d'un ton assuré, et exiger des explications à l'arbitre partial qu'était Severus Rogue.

Olivier Dubois.

Lentement, Morag se retourna vers l'endroit où elle _l'_avait entendu et eut un sourire triste : Olivier Dubois lui-même, un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête laissant quelques mèches s'en échapper, un sourire plein de dents affiché sur son visage aux traits anguleux, une superbe blonde collée à lui, _son_ bras autour de sa taille.

Il avait changé, il avait mûri, il était devenu un homme. Un an et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, un an et demi qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, ayant juste lu un petit article dans _Quidditch Magazine_ qui indiquait que l'ancien Gryffondor avait été intégré à l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare.

Et seule, Morag gloussa dans son écharpe bleue et bronze. Il avait été son premier béguin de gamine et il ne savait même pas son existence. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais vu son visage, plongé comme il l'était continuellement dans ses stratégies ou ses livres de cours.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être cliché.

Et son raisonnement digne d'un aigle de Poudlard lui refit prendre pied à la réalité concernant Olivier Dubois. Il n'était qu'un fantasme, un très joli fantasme, et rien de plus. Et puis, Kevin... Oh zut, par le pantalon de Merlin, avec tout ça, les magasins allaient fermer et elle n'aurait pas de cadeau pour son petit ami. Déjà qu'il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas être restée au château pour les fêtes de fin d'année... Mais ses parents, avec la mort de Cédric Diggory, préféraient l'avoir sous la main dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Après un dernier regard au couple – et plus particulièrement sur l'homme du couple –, et après avoir hésité pendant un court moment à murmurer un "Dubois" pour voir si il s'arrêterait sur elle, Morag reprit sa recherche effrénée de cadeau.

_:.:_

**Juin 1996**

Enfin, elle venait de finir sa cinquième année ! Mouvementée, certes. Il y avait eu cette horrible harpie, Dolores Ombrage, il y avait eu ce centaure si savant dans la lecture des étoiles, Firenze, il y avait eu l'AD à laquelle elle n'avait pas participé faute d'informations, il y avait eu sa rupture avec Kevin – et Morgane merci, ils avaient eu la décence de rester très bons amis –, il y avait eu la dramatique sortie de Sibylle Trelawney, il y avait eu les feux d'artifices des jumeaux Weasley, il y avait eu ce passage à vide où elle avait accepté de sortir quelques semaines avec Wayne Hopkins, sous les yeux effarés de Mandy qui ne lui avait trouvé aucun attrait. Et il y avait eu Eddie Carmichael, d'un an son aîné, appartenant à la maison des érudits également. Pour terminer, il y avait eu le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Avec un sourire pensif, Morag entra dans le compartiment de ses amis. Ils étaient tous là – Terry devait avoir sûrement jeté un sort d'agrandissement au compartiment - Lisa plongée dans un livre, ses jambes fines repliées sous elle, Padma dégoulinant de tendresse amoureuse sur les genoux de Stephen qui jouait avec ses cheveux, Mandy racontant un énième ragot à Su, qui lorgnait discrètement sur les lèvres du métisse près d'elle, Terry débattait avec Anthony sur le retour de VDM – petit nom qu'ils lui attribuaient entre eux – à grand renfort d'exclamations, accompagné de Kevin et de Michael.

-Chocogrenouille, Momo ? l'accueillit Michael en lui tendant le sachet contenant le précieux bonbon.

Pêché mignon de Morag et toute la tour de Serdaigle, sans exagérer, en était consciente.

-Oh oui ! Babilla Morag en chipant le bonbon et s'installant entre Lisa et Stephen, les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'elle mangeait une de ces friandises devant son frère aîné, Craig MacDougal, celui-ci prenait plaisir à lui faire remarquer que ses hanches en souffraient – pur mensonge d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous filiformes dans leur famille même si ils avaient beau manger comme des vrais goinfres, sans pour autant être aussi sagouins que Ron Weasley qui atteignait des sommets. Enfin, semi-mensonge vu que ses hanches s'arrondissaient quand même d'années en années. Et pas vraiment par la faute de ses excès de gourmandises.

-_Son _retour défraye la chronique depuis l'escapade de Potter et de sa bande au Ministère, commentait gravement Anthony en faisant la moue.

Toujours aussi inconscient du regard de Su Li posé sur ses lèvres.

Michael Corner soupira bruyamment et Morag sut immédiatement quelles sombres pensées agitaient le brun. La Guerre que leurs parents avaient connus allait leur retomber dessus avec le retour du mage noir le plus craint et le plus puissant depuis Grindewald. Merlin soit loué, ils avaient Albus Dumbledore avec eux. Et Harry Potter également. Si cet adolescent ayant tout juste le même âge qu'elle était réellement l'Elu, ils avaient une chance de survivre à tout ça.

_Survivre_... Le temps de l'innocence commençait à être révolu et Morag réalisant cela se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension.

Michael, Terry, Anthony et Stephen leur avaient avoué qu'ils avaient participé à l'AD, et que pour préserver le secret et ne pas le laisser s'ébruiter, ils avaient préféré ne rien leur dire. Et Mandy leur avait ri au nez : les avaient-ils cru indignes de confiance ? Vraiment ? Heureusement, ils avaient su trouver les bons mots et le bon prénom : celui de Ginny Weasley, l'ex-petite amie de Michael, qui leur avait fait signé un parchemin ensorcelé par Hermione Granger.

Morag n'avait jamais compris comment Michael avait pu sortir avec la cadette des Weasley. Certes, elle était vraiment jolie, mais _personne_ n'ignorait qu'elle était folle de Potter depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. C'était tout simplement un suicide sentimental ! Mais Michael n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était sorti plusieurs mois avec la jeune rouge et or. Presque une année entière.

-La chasse aux sorciers d'ascendance moldue va recommencer, souffla Kevin, clairement effrayé.

Ses yeux gris ourlés de grands cils qui lui avaient toujours donné un petit air candide étaient imperceptiblement écarquillés. Il était une cible, tout comme il l'avait été durant leur deuxième année quand la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Et Morag, dans un réflexe, se leva, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra le plus fort possible pour lui communiquer tout son soutien.

Kevin lui adressa un faible sourire tandis que Lisa fut parcourue de frissons. Leurs familles allaient devoir prendre parti, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom allait venir chercher des fidèles. Des serviteurs. Des asservis.

-Tout ira bien, essaya de les rassurer Terry de sa voix grave et paternelle.

-Je vais rejoindre Cho pour le reste du voyage, elle me l'avait demandé tout à l'heure. A plus tard, annonça Michael, gêné de les abandonner à leurs sombres pensées.

-Va petit, va succomber à l'amour, se moqua Anthony d'un ton condescendant.

L'ambiance était devenue morose dans leur compartiment, et en éternelle boute-en-train, accompagnée d'Anthony, Morag employa toute son énergie jusqu'à leur arrivée au quai 9 ¾ à rendre l'atmosphère chaleureuse, légère et surtout éloignée des pensées des affrontements qui leur semblaient trop proches.

Ils n'avaient que quinze et seize ans. Morag serra des poings, brûlante de rage ils n'étaient que des gamins. Et l'enfer allait leur tomber dessus.

_:.:_

**Novembre 1996**

Morag se laissa tomber dans un des poufs bleus nuit de leur salle commune et claqua de la langue, agacée et songeuse.

Ils venaient de rentrer du match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard, et malgré la victoire des Gryffondor, Ron Weasley en avait pris pour son grade avec la chanson _Weasley est notre roi_ composée par les verts et argents.

L'écossaise devait le reconnaître : ils avaient eu beaucoup d'inspiration et d'imagination pour créer ce petit hymne destiné à déstabiliser le frère de Ginny Weasley.

Et puis... à chaque fois qu'elle allait voir un match de Quidditch, elle pensait à _lui_. A sa haute stature, à sa taille svelte, ses épaules carrées, ses jambes longues. Elle pensait à ses yeux assombris par la défaite, à son sourire éclatant grâce à la victoire. Et elle se souvenait à chaque fois de la blondeur de la fille qui l'accompagnait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à son rire clair et enchanteur. Puis, le sentiment amer de la jalousie la prenait à la gorge et il fallait qu'elle inspire plusieurs fois et se re-concentre sur le match pour oublier, pour se reprendre.

-Putain, quel match, souffla Anthony en se laissant tomber lui aussi sur un des poufs près de Morag.

La rousse joua quelques instants avec la fine tresse qu'elle s'était faite, perdue dans la masse de sa longue chevelure rousse, qu'elle hésitait toujours à couper court.

-J'admire les Serpentard, lâcha Morag.

Michael qui venait de les rejoindre dans la salle commune se figea et lança un regard froid à Morag : "Ils sont lâches et méprisables, Morag."

A cette phrase, Morag eut un faible sourire : beaucoup de membres de sa famille étaient allés à Serpentard et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient lâches et méprisables, ils avaient juste plus de ruse, plus de malice que les autres, et savaient comment parvenir à leurs fins sans forcément user de la force et de courage. Les clichés l'épuisaient, surtout cette année où les Serpentards faisaient office de parias.

Qu'elle sache, il y avait aussi des Sang Purs dans les autres maisons, mais apparemment ceux-ci ne semblaient pas concernés par les vendettas, parce que _justement_, ils n'appartenaient pas à la maison de Salazar. Quelle aberration !

-De nombreux membres de ma famille sont allés à Serpentard, Michael. Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses, c'est naïf de ta part d'englober tout le monde dans le même sac. Tu crois qu'à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même Gryffondor, il n'y a pas de partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Naïf, naïf, chantonna Morag.

Et dans ces moments-là, elle était toujours plus verte et argent que bleue et bronze.

Le jeune homme de seize ans serra des poings il savait qu'elle avait raison, évidemment, mais ne l'avouerait jamais et préférait s'enfermer dans un mutisme rageur et puéril.

-Je vais voir Cho.

Ou aller se plaindre dans les jupes de sa petite copine. - Après Ginny, Cho Chang... Michael devait faire un complexe de Celui-qui-a-survécu. -

-Tu sais Morag, si tu continues à dire des choses comme ça à haute voix devant des personnes qui ne te connaissent pas, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, énonça Anthony comme une évidence, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fixés au plafond qui reflétait les étoiles.

Lui ne la jugeait pas, il savait que prendre position était dangereux, surtout pour les familles restées au-dehors de Poudlard. La famille MacDougal devait être partagée et tendre vers le camp de Dumbledore, mais... ils étaient de Sang-Pur et devaient s'attendre à tout moment à une requête de Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, un de ses cousins éloignés avait succombé à l'attrait de la magie noire lors de la première guerre dans les années 70, mais il n'y avait pas entraîné la famille MacDougal.

-Mais elle a raison, pourquoi ne peut-on jamais énoncer la vérité sans que cela blesse les gens ? Questionna Luna Lovegood, qui venait d'arriver et était passée près d'eux, le nez en l'air, ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis battant sur sa nuque, et un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Harry a ce défaut : il voit le mal en chaque serpent et ne se méfie pas assez de ceux qui sont associés aux lions.

Morag offrit un sourire crispé à la blonde au caractère étrange et que peu arrivaient à cerner. Cette gamine d'un an plus jeune qu'eux faisait parfois preuve de trop de sagesse, ce qui agaçait la plupart des étudiants, qui la traitaient de folle. La pauvre était souvent victime de moqueries et de blagues inutiles. Juste parce qu'elle était un peu en marge de leur monde elle évoluait dans le sien, était la seule à voir certaines choses et à ne jamais voir réellement du mauvais en chacun.

-La vérité fait mal, Luna. C'est plus facile de se complaire dans nos... illusions.

C'était Lisa qui avait parlé, droite et digne. Telle une vraie Sang Pur, la noblesse transparaissait dans ses traits. La tristesse et la fatigue également : sa soeur aînée avait disparu depuis quelques jours, et l'inquiétude la rongeait. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la mère d'Hannah Abbott avait été abattue, et la Poufsouffle avait quitté l'école.

Sous le regard affligé de Terry Boot, qui l'avait toujours aimée en secret. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots, la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était Ernie Macmillan qui s'en était chargé avant qu'elle ne parte.

Luna haussa des épaules et partit en direction des dortoirs d'une démarche légère, flottante, si égale à elle-même.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Isabel ? Souffla Morag à son amie, qui hocha la tête négativement.

La mine défaite, Lisa alla se blottir contre Anthony Goldstein qui venait d'ouvrir ses bras en guise d'invitation, et Morag admira sans le vouloir le contraste saisissant entre la peau mate d'Anthony et celle pâle et diaphane de Lisa.

Et de toutes ses forces, Morag espéra que l'amitié qui liait leur promotion, et le soutien qu'ils s'offraient les uns aux autres, continuent à durer le plus longtemps possible, et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'écartent du chemin qu'ils avaient tacitement suivi : celui de Harry Potter, en espérant que ce garçon à l'histoire si peu commune les sauve des futurs génocides de ce fou furieux qui clamait la supériorité des Sangs Purs.

Quand on voyait Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, il y avait de quoi sérieusement douter de cette affirmation.

_:.:_

**Août 1997**

Allongée dans l'herbe de la prairie près de chez elle, Morag faisait le bilan de ces derniers mois. Entre ses doigts fins, était coincée une lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard. Allait-elle y repartir pour sa septième année ? Certainement. Ça lui éviterait de fuir, de voir ses parents interrogés pour son absence, et peut-être même _punis_ pour ça.

Kevin avait déjà fui l'Angleterre, ou alors se cachait quelque part en Irlande chez des cousins éloignés, moldus. Morag n'en avait strictement aucune idée, il n'avait voulu révéler à personne sa cachette. Même Anthony, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, n'avait rien pu en tirer. Kevin Entwhistle avait purement et simplement disparu du monde sorcier.

Quant à la soeur de Lisa, Isabel, elle s'était en fait enrôlée de son plein gré dans les Mangemorts, au grand dam de la famille Turpin qui était une fervente partisane de Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle, assassiné de la main de leur professeur de Potions, qui l'aurait crû ? Rogue avait toujours été exécrable au possible, cruel, vil, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, quelqu'un avait imaginé Dumbledore vulnérable face à lui.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Les funérailles du plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu s'étaient déroulées à Poudlard, et ça avait sonné comme le glas de la paix. Personne n'était invulnérable. Pas même Dumbledore. Ils étaient désormais tous en danger.

-Alors Momo, on rêvasse ?

Son frère Craig prit place près d'elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qu'elle avait coupé elle-même à la diable, des mèches de longueur inégale lui flattant la nuque, lui couvrant en partie le front, lui tombant sur ses yeux bleus.

-Tu vas intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les reflets roux que provoquait le soleil dans la lourde chevelure brune de son frère aîné, qui allait sur ses vingt-deux ans bientôt.

Craig soupira et se mordilla les lèvres. Ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de Morag, d'un bleu couleur ciel, se fixèrent au loin, balayant la lande verdoyante qui bordait leur domaine sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Oui petite soeur, je veux me battre.

Morag acquiesça et huma à plein poumons l'air des Highlands. Sa salopette short en jean sur son tee-shirt blanc lui donnait l'air d'une grande gamine, et elle aurait tant aimé revenir en arrière. Quand tout était encore innocent, quand tout allait _bien_, et que sa seule réelle préoccupation était d'observer les faits et gestes d'Olivier Dubois.

D'ailleurs, elle avait lu un an plus tôt qu'il avait fini par intégrer l'équipe titulaire du Club de Flaquemare. Olivier avait sûrement beaucoup progressé depuis Poudlard, mais elle était résolument fidèle à l'Orgueil de Portree.

-Tu comptes repartir à Poudlard même si Dumbledore est mort ? Lui demanda Craig en avisant la lettre qu'elle tenait froissée dans son poing.

-Espérons que McGonagall prenne brillamment la relève, elle chuchota. Je veux _essayer_ de vivre normalement, et puis je serais plus utile avec des connaissances de septième année que celles que j'ai pour l'instant. Ma cinquième année avec Ombrage a été fatale dans l'apprentissage de Défense contre les forces du mal...

Morag ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire en repensant à Dolores Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice, ridicule dans ses tailleurs à froufrous roses, et à son amour inconditionnel pour les chats de toutes sortes. Elle ressemblait à un crapaud, était méprisable, et usait d'une voix fluette pour se donner l'apparence douce et mièvre.

-Fais attention à toi surtout, la prévint Craig en passant une main fraternelle dans ses cheveux roux, les ébouriffant toujours un peu plus.

-Toi, plutôt, fais attention. Je veux des neveux et des nièces plus tard, alors essaie de rester en vie.

-Promis Momo.

_:.:_

**Mai 1998**

-BAISSE-TOI MORAG !

Suite à ce hurlement qui provenait de Terry, Morag obéit promptement et un rayon vert passa juste au-dessus d'elle.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient tout autour, les Mangemorts contre le reste du monde. Et les sorts s'enchaînaient, les baguettes s'agitaient continuellement, des étincelles bleues, vertes, rouges, jaunes se croisaient.

Terry la prit fermement par le bras et l'attira dans une alcôve protégée. Le grand brun avait du sang sur la tempe, le regard vert sombre et ses lèvres fines tellement pincées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne de leur point de vue, ils voyaient toute la bataille qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, et Morag vit avec effroi un sort frôler Lisa, lui coupant une partie de ses cheveux blonds dont elle était si fière.

-Morag, écoute-moi, siffla Terry, ne fais pas ta tête brûlée, et fais attention à toi.

La rousse hocha positivement la tête avant de plaquer un baiser sur la joue de son plus proche ami et de repartir face à la bataille, esquivant les sorts et en lançant elle-même. Mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait attrapée à la gorge : l'Ordre du Phénix avait été mis au courant, avait débarqué et tous ses membres se battaient. Ou tout du moins tous ceux qui étaient arrivés pour le moment elle n'avait pas encore vu la tête brune de son grand frère. Etait-il déjà là ?

-Anthony, à ta gauche ! Hurla-t-elle soudain en voyant un Mangemort s'approcher du métisse, qui réagit immédiatement et répliqua un duel s'engagea et Morag ne s'y attarda pas, elle devait se battre elle aussi et tuer, _tuer_, ou mettre en état de nuire le plus de Mangemorts possible.

Tout à coup, la voix de Vous-Savez-Qui retentit dans leur tête une nouvelle fois, ordonnant à Harry Potter de se rendre il lui donnait une heure avant de venir de lui-même et achever tous ceux qui chercheraient à le défendre. Morag frissonna : comment ce garçon avait-il pu supporter être l'objet d'une haine sans limites de la part d'un être aussi abject, pendant trois longues années ? Depuis son retour du cimetière où Cédric Diggory avait perdu la vie.

Et ils avaient une heure, une heure pour se remettre d'aplomb, une heure pour se soigner, une heure pour... _ramasser_ leurs morts.

Le château était en ruine, les blessés s'entassaient, et Morag vit du coin de l'oeil Firenze, son ancien professeur de Divination, couché sur le flanc, respirant difficilement, soigné par des élèves qui semblaient avoir quelques notions de médicomagie, ou qui simplement mettaient la main à la pâte. Et un choc la prit : les Weasley avait perdu l'un des leurs... Un jumeau, bien qu'elle soit incapable de dire précisément lequel.

Hurlant à la mort, pleurant bruyamment, laissant tout son chagrin se déverser, le jumeau restant tapait des poings sur le torse de son autre moitié, comme si ça allait le réveiller, comme si il leur faisait une mauvaise blague. Ron Weasley était agenouillé près du corps, la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa petite soeur, tremblant tous les deux, des sanglots agitant le corps du solide Ronald. Et tout le reste de la famille se soutenait, pleurait, la mère accrochée au corps de son fils décédé, le père soutenu par un des frères aînés.

Un peu plus loin, Morag vit la silhouette massive d'Olivier Dubois – elle eut un choc, elle ne lui avait _jamais _vu une mine aussi sombre, aussi _dévastée_ que celle-ci alors qu'il regardait vers les Weasley – porter le corps sans vie d'un jeune garçon blond, un Gryffondor au vu de sa cravate rouge et or couverte de poussière, et Morag le reconnut : il adulait Harry Potter, Crivey... Colin Crivey. Il ne devait avoir que seize ans...

Un sifflement lui parvint à l'oreille, un sifflement qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien, une sorte de signal de reconnaissance entre son frère et elle quand ils se cachaient de leur mère dans la lande pour la faire tourner en bourrique. L'oreille alerte, Morag observa autour d'elle et chercha parmi les innombrables blessés et mort l'origine du sifflement.

Et elle le vit. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et elle courut vers son frère Craig, mal en point. Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait de lui, la mine défaite. A partir de son genou, sa jambe droite était devenue violacée, presque bleue, striée de plusieurs coupures toutes les plus profondes les une que les autres il était torse nu et une grande estafilade courait du haut de sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins formant le dessins d'un serpentin un Mangemort devait avoir voulu faire une oeuvre d'art à _sa_ manière.

-Craig... Craig, oh par Merlin, Craig, chuchotait Morag en tenant la main de son frère.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire compatissant, crispé par la douleur : "T'inquiètes Momo, je vais m'en sortir, pas vrai Poppy ?" questionna-t-il d'un ton qu'il essaya charmeur.

L'infirmière haussa les yeux au ciel mais ne prit pas la mouche, ce n'était pas le moment pour, et annonça d'une voix morne : "Je suis désolée, je vais essayer de contenir le sort seulement à votre mollet mais je crains qu'il ne faille par la suite l'amputer."

Le frère de la rousse crut que cette dernière allait lui broyer les doigts à cette annonce.

-La magie noire, cracha Pomfresh. Quelle abomination...

L'écossais poussa un soupir douloureux il avait toujours voulu travailler avec le clan MacFusty sur les Hébrides Noirs, ça allait être plus compliqué désormais. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir aussi loin, la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser était la défaite de Voldemort. _Harry Potter_ allait devoir vite fait et bien fait les débarrasser de lui, elle ne savait pas par quel moyen, mais il avait vraiment _vraiment_ intérêt à se dépêcher.

Une heure plus tard, Craig avait de la fièvre mais avait réussi à se mettre assis sur un muret en ruines. De là, il pouvait être caché et en même temps, lancer quelques sortilèges offensifs à leurs ennemis. La bagarre allait recommencer, mais une clameur et des cris de détresse alertèrent Morag.

Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Sans perdre une minute, elle se dirigea accompagnée d'Anthony croisé en chemin vers la source des cris. Et là, le désespoir l'envahit complètement. Hagrid, le garde-chasse, tenait dans ses bras, le _cadavre_ du Survivant, pleurant à chaudes larmes, près de Voldemort triomphant.

-Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui ! (*)

La vision de Morag était devenue floue. Ce n'était pas possible, Potter ne pouvait pas être _mort_. Qui les sauverait du mage noir ? C'était _son _destin ! _Son _fardeau !

Anthony chancela imperceptiblement près d'elle, il était en état de choc. La rébellion aurait du mal à avancer sans Harry Potter comme leader spirituel, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. C'était le symbole de toute une guerre. Sans lui, ils allaient être terriblement affaiblis mentalement.

Mais Neville Londubat s'avança, fit face au mage noir qui ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'un humain. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles virulentes avant que Neville ne se mette à s'écrier, virulent : "Je me rallierais à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! L'ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE !" (*) ce qui fit acclamer la foule.

Et après que Voldemort ait enflammé le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête de Neville, qui s'était instauré en nouveau leader durant leur septième année, et qui se faisait un devoir de continuer le _devoir_ d'Harry maintenant que ce dernier avait perdu la vie, la bataille recommença et les sorts fusèrent de nouveau de chaque côté.

Morag se remit en position défensive, baguette en l'air fendant l'air en direction d'une silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui faisait face.

-ATTENTION MORAG ! NON ! Hurla soudainement la voix de Lisa, paniquée.

L'écossaise eut la respiration coupée une personne venait de la jeter par terre, elle en-dessous de Morag pour amortir sa chute, une hache lancée magiquement évitée à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, faisant voler la poussière autour de leurs deux corps.

-Merde ! Ça va ? S'enquit une voix masculine, inquiète.

Morag n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

(*) ces phrases appartiennent à JKR – Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.

Et n'oubliez pas, _**les reviews sont le seul**_ _**salaire de l'auteur.**_ Et surtout la _**seule**_ _**manière de savoir si ce qu'on fait est nul ou pas, sur ce qui clochait ou sur ce qui était bien, la seule manière de s'améliorer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !:)

Je suis vivante, je suis en _vacances _et j'en ai fini avec ce premier semestre de dingue. Je redécouvre petit à petit la télé (ahah), le plaisir de glander, la lecture sans culpabiliser et le monde de la nuit. Le troisième chapitre est encore à fignoler, je sais pas encore quand je vais le poster, ça peut-être la semaine prochaine comme dans dix ou quinze jours... Peut-être même que j'attendrais d'avoir fini d'écrire mon quatrième chapitre, mais en tout cas, j'essaierais de ne pas trop tarder histoire de boucler cette fiction au moins avant mi-janvier (parce que je crois bien que ça va me prendre plus de cinq chapitres vu tous les "détails" sur les à-côtés des personnages).

Enfin bref, en tout cas _**GROS MERCI**_ à **HayaDesdemona **(en souhaitant que tu ne sois pas morte sous les 30 cm de neige que tu as annoncé, en tout cas moi je meurs sous 30° héhéhé), **Capucine Maina **(promis, je cherche toujours un autre bon résumé ^^) et **Coton** (qui j'espère a réussi à dompter la bête anglaise ;))

Bisous bisous, et à très vite i hope !

* * *

**Gamine**

* * *

PARTIE II

* * *

**Mai 1998**

Des acclamations victorieuses fusaient de toute part, les gens s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, s'hurlaient à ne plus en pouvoir "On a gagné ! On a gagné ! _Il_ est mort !" et Olivier Dubois songea à cet instant que c'était beaucoup mieux qu'une ambiance d'après-match.

Pour l'instant, personne ne pensait aux morts, aux blessés, à ceux qui étaient partis à tout jamais et ceux qui avaient perdu des proches. Ils s'accordaient tous une minute de répit, une minute de bonheur, une minute pour réaliser que tout était _fini_. Voldemort n'était plus, et il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en déroute tous ses fidèles, choses particulièrement aisée, vu que plus personne n'oserait remettre en question la victoire éclatante de Harry sur leur _maître_, réputé le plus puissant de tous les sorciers depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort.

Maintenant, qui pouvait prétendre au titre ? Certainement pas lui !

En enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, rangeant par la même occasion sa baguette, Olivier profita de cet instant d'allégresse pour aller... voir le corps de son vieil ami, Fred Weasley. Il reposait, un sourire figé éternellement sur son visage, les cheveux roux salis par la poussières, ternes, et Olivier sentit les larmes poindre sous ses yeux avant de se reprendre.

Fred n'aurait pas aimé qu'on pleure sur son corps. Avec son jumeau Georges, ils étaient l'incarnation même de la malice, de la bonne humeur, et essayaient continuellement de rire de tout. Il se souvenait des réunions de l'Ordre où ils se voyaient, ou quand ils s'occupaient de _Potterveille_, ils étaient les seuls à rire, faire des blagues en vue de détendre l'atmosphère, d'apporter un peu de légèreté dans leur quotidien morbide, et savaient garder leur sérieux quand il le fallait. Ils avaient été le soleil de l'Ordre.

-Repose en paix, Fred, murmura l'ancien Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Et il s'éloigna en silence les vainqueurs commençaient à se soigner, et à recouvrir de bâches les corps de leurs morts. Une cinquantaine de vies avaient été prises ce soir-là. Et les blessés étaient innombrables.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et en faisant la moue, il se dirigea près de Mrs Pomfresh qui examinait une jeune fille à qui il donnait seize ans tout juste, à côté de laquelle était assis un homme de son âge, la jambe droite entièrement recouverte de bandages. L'homme lui semblait familier ils avaient été dans la même promotion, c'était un Serdaigle qui était réputé pour être un coureur de jupons, et qui aurait tout appris à Roger Davies dans ce domaine. Mac... MacDougal, Craig MacDougal c'était ça ! La rouquine à côté de lui devait être sa petite soeur, vu la ressemblance.

-Salut MacDougal ! Lança Olivier, incertain du nom de famille.

Les deux têtes se relevèrent vers lui -le confortant dans sa révélation, le frère lui adressa un grand sourire – l'euphorie de la victoire, encore – et les joues de la soeur se colorèrent vivement.

-Dubois, le salua Craig.

Olivier s'accroupit près de la cadette et lui sourit gentiment : "Enchanté, je suis Olivier Dubois, le gros balourd qui t'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure avant que tu ne te fasses clouer au mur par un vilain."

Elle était mignonne avec ses tâches de rousseur sur son nez un peu retroussé, ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux courts d'un roux foncé qui étaient tout emmêlés sa nuque fine, ses clavicules saillantes, le bout de menton légèrement pointu, Olivier hésitait à lui demander si il y avait eu des lutins dans ses ancêtres. Sa joue était barrée par une estafilade, et quelques égratignures couvraient ses bras, ses jambes, toutes les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes. Et curieusement, elle portait une salopette short violette, dont une bretelle pendait malheureuse dans le vide, et un tee-shirt à manches longues d'un rose poudré, déchiré par la bataille. Olivier la catégorisa de suite comme légèrement excentrique.

-Morag MacDougal, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix rauque, chaude, qui lui plût aussitôt.

Ça contrastait totalement avec son physique de petit lutin farceur.

-Merci, reprit-elle, merci réellement, je te dois la _vie_.

-C'était tout à fait normal, tu en aurais fait de même si j'avais été à ta place et que tu aurais été juste à côté, répliqua Olivier.

Morag hocha la tête, et Olivier se surprit à vouloir encore plus lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme à une petite gamine qu'on veut rassurer.

-C'était presque du suicide de rester là à ton âge ! La réprimanda Olivier.

Après cette phrase, il aurait pu presque lire sur les expression du visage de Craig : "Mec, t'aurais jamais dû dire ça... Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade." et cette impression se confirma quand il vit les yeux de Morag se plisser dangereusement, et serrer des dents. Olivier les entendait presque s'entrechoquer de colère... Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

-J'ai dix-huit ans, Dubois ! Éructa-t-elle. Je suis plus que majeure, et j'étais en septième année à _Serdaigle _!

Comme si le fait d'appartenir à la maison des sages et érudits lui donnait plus de poids. Olivier secoua la tête, cette _gamine_ avait déjà dix-huit ans ? Cruelle méprise. Il savait que _personne _n'aimait être pris pour quelqu'un de plus jeune avant la trentaine, surtout les femmes étrangement.

Ses épaules tressautèrent dans son tee-shirt, déchiré au niveau du cou – un sort l'avait manqué – et Olivier pensa à Colin Crivey, le petit de seize ans qui courait après Harry dans tout le château à simplement onze ans. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait porté son corps, dépourvu de toute vie. Le gamin avait seize ans, et elle, elle osait s'offusquer de son âge...

-Colin Crivey a dit à peu près la même chose à McGonagall, mais lui son argument fut d'avoir fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, répliqua sèchement Olivier avant de se lever. Légèrement plus percutant quand on sait comment ils se sont entraînés, et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de mourir.

Morag pâlit et détourna son regard bleu ciel. Il l'entendit murmurer un léger "Aucun rapport." pas complètement convaincu, et se prépara à la laisser derrière lui. Cette gamine l'avait énervé en moins de deux, et il préférait partir avant de craquer bêtement devant elle.

Il y avait eu tellement de morts...

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère flamboyant des écossais, dont il faisait également partie.

-Fred Weasley avait vingt ans, a fait partie de l'AD, de l'Ordre du Phénix, et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de mourir, lui lança Morag, les lèvres pincées.

Olivier se retourna brusquement, le corps tendu. Elle osait ?

-D'autres plus jeunes que moi se sont battus et sont toujours vivants. D'autres encore plus vieux se sont battus et sont pourtant morts. L'âge n'a pas compté dans cette bataille, comme tu penses le croire !

-Morag, tais-toi ! La coupa abruptement son frère.

-Non ! Je refuse qu'on me dise que parce que j'ai _dix-huit_ ans, je ne devais pas me trouver sur le champ de bataille ! Je _refuse _!

Le joueur de Quidditch arriva, comme par miracle, à se contenir. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas là, pas maintenant, et cette Serdaigle égratignait son self-control pour quelques mots malheureux. Non bien sûr sans égaler Marcus Flint, qui en était le spécialiste. Et pour clore la discussion, ne voulant pas s'engager dans une joute verbale avec la rousse, Olivier tourna les talons en marmonnant à son intention "Petite idiote".

_:.:_

**Juin 1998 **

Un fracas abrutissant retentit au-dessus de lui, et Olivier soupira longuement.

Il y en avait qui ne savaient _vraiment _pas maîtriser leurs baguettes et vu le bruit et sachant l'équipe qui se trouvait au troisième étage, il penchait sur Finnigan qui avait un certain talent pour les explosions et que McGonagall avait laissé malgré tout participer depuis trois semaines à la reconstruction de Poudlard.

Le nombre de personnes qui avaient d'ailleurs répondu à l'appel pour aider à remettre le château de l'école de magie anglaise avait été impressionnant. Beaucoup avaient pleuré quand ils avaient découvert les dégâts, et même si c'était un travail monstre, ils avaient beaucoup avancé depuis le début et Olivier pressentait qu'ils auraient fini sûrement mi-juillet. Encore un mois et demi, et ça devrait être achevé.

-Dubois, attrape ça ! Lui lança une voix féminine.

Une bouteille d'eau lui arriva entre les mains - il n'était pas gardien pour rien – et il remercia d'un geste de la tête Alicia Spinnet, sa bienfaitrice du moment. La blonde lui adressa un sourire avant de continuer sa distribution de rafraîchissements pour les braves qui affrontaient le début de l'été en agitant leurs baguettes avec une intense concentration.

Les architectomages supervisaient le tout.

Et Olivier devait subir les incessantes tentatives de flirt de l'architectomage en charge de sa section, une brune piquante qui avait l'air de ne jamais avoir essuyé de refus mais qui était loin d'être du goût d'Olivier. Trop sûre d'elle.

-Dubois, tu ne pourrais pas mettre un tee-shirt ? S'agaça une petite rousse qui passait près de lui pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Olivier lui adressa un large sourire hypocrite. Morag MacDougal. Cette gamine et lui s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord pour être les plus désagréables possibles lorsqu'ils étaient l'un en présence de l'autre.

-Je sais que me voir à moitié nu te provoque des frissons, _Morag_, mais... désolé, c'est tout ce que tu verras, conclut Olivier d'un ton faussement chagriné.

Sans tarder, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur sans se détourner de son chemin, et lança à la cantonade : "C'est moi qui doit être désolée, Dubois ! Ce sont des frissons de _dégoût _!", ce qui lui valut quelques regards noirs des femmes présentes à la scène.

Le gardien titulaire de l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare éclata de rire, cette gamine était délicieuse à embêter, et il ne s'en privait jamais. Son petit nez qui se retroussait d'agacement, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient de colère, sa moue arrogante et ses yeux bleus qui prenaient la couleur de l'orage dès qu'il la titillait un peu trop, notamment sur sa taille de _minus _et son âge, étaient un vrai régal pour les yeux.

Morag avait été à Serdaigle, mais Olivier trouvait en elle toute la fougue de Gryffondor et la mesquinerie de Serpentard. Et à bien y penser, la loyauté de Poufsouffle il l'avait vue à l'oeuvre avec les camarades de sa promotion, tous unis, tous amis.

Et il avait retrouvé la même solidarité chez les Gryffondor de la même année : Harry Potter, ses fidèles Hermione et Ron, Finnigan le pyromane, Londubat – le mec le plus courageux et le plus respectable qui lui ait été donner de rencontrer, vu comment il avait évolué depuis ses onze ans -, Dean l'artiste qui s'amusait désormais à refaire la décoration lui-même des salles communes et des dortoirs, Lavande et Parvati qui étaient les deux pipelettes de leur année et qui adoraient le harceler pour savoir les quelques ragots sur les joueurs de Quidditch avant le retour annoncé de Voldemort.

Lui, son année n'avait pas été aussi soudée. Et puis sa seule préoccupation, il devait l'avouer, était le Quidditch et son inimité avec Marcus Flint de Serpentard. Il avait bien eu quelques petites amies, une franche amitié avec Percy Weasley, malgré leurs grandes différences de caractères, et Kenneth Spinks qui avait joué le rôle de meilleur ami. Mais sa vraie famille avait été son équipe au fil des années. Charlie Weasley avait été un mentor, Andrew Moon son grand frère, Annabel Smith une mère poule, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, deux petites soeurs, Alicia Spinnet sa petite amie à un certain moment de leur amitié, Fred et Georges Weasley ses protégés indisciplinés et turbulents, Harry Potter son bébé si prometteur, et ça lui avait suffi.

Désormais, il avait son équipe régionale comme famille. Malgré quelques différends, malgré quelques problèmes de virilité qui agitaient parfois certains, et la réelle compétition entre l'équipe de réserve et l'équipe première, ils s'entendaient tous plus ou moins bien, et il avait trouvé son meilleur ami dans cette bande de joyeuses brutes : Landon Summerby, un ancien Attrapeur de Poudlard à Poufsouffle, un petit prodige qui s'était révélé dès qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de réserve de Flaquemare.

-Olivier, elle a raison, tu devrais te couvrir, tu déconcentres certaines ici, susurra Angelina en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de sa tête.

Le brun sourit à la grande noire aux cheveux tressés, qu'il admirait : elle soutenait Georges Weasley avec une force insoupçonnée depuis la mort de Fred. Et si une personne était bien capable de le remettre sur pied, c'était bien elle.

Morag repassa en sens inverse à cet instant, mangeant une Chocogrenouille avec un plaisir non dissimulé et Olivier ne put une nouvelle fois résister à la tentation : "Fais attention à tes hanches, Morag !" sous le regard exaspéré d'Angelina.

-Pour toi ce sera MacDougal, Dubois ! Répondit-elle avec colère.

Merlin que c'était facile, se félicita intérieurement Olivier.

-Tu chercher la guerre avec cette rousse, tout le temps, remarqua Angelina.

-Cette gamine est adorablement colérique, s'enthousiasma le brun.

Angelina jeta un regard au dos de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait de plus en plus dans le couloir, et eut un sourire énigmatique.

-Elle est mignonne.

Distraitement, Olivier acquiesça et reprit ses mouvements de baguette, réparant les fissures, bouchant les trous et essayant petit à petit de remettre en état le mur qui lui faisait face.

_:.:_

**Août 1998**

-Oh allez Olivier, tu vas pas te faire prier ! S'insurgeait Kenneth.

Un grand blond à l'air nordique et à la carrure imposante faisait face à Olivier, qui avait détourné la tête, boudeur.

-Je refuse d'aller à la _sauterie_ de MacFusty !

-Pour une raison totalement puérile, au passage.

Olivier rougit de honte avant de se reprendre un air impassible : "Sa famille possède l'île des Hébrides. Les Noirs des Hébrides sont des dragons. Et c'est pour ces derniers que _Charlie Weasley_, mon mentor, mon capitaine de Poudlard, a abandonné le Quidditch."

Le meilleur ami d'adolescence d'Olivier était à deux doigts de se cogner la tête contre son bureau, au Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques. Si Olivier Dubois avait préféré être sur le terrain, Kenneth lui avait choisi de s'occuper du Noble Sport dans ses côtés administratifs, ce qui n'était pas aisé. Il avait fait trois ans d'études poussées mêlant l'histoire du Quidditch, du droit administratif, du droit sportif, et avait également acquis de jolies bases sur _tous_ les sports sorciers, des Bavoules au Quidditch. Et grâce à quelques stages et quelques lettres de recommandations, il s'était vu octroyer un joli bureau dans ce département – avec secrétaire ! -.

-Weasley a fait son choix, il y a moins de dix ans ! Merlin Olivier ! C'est _gamin_, et il n'y a aucune raison valable. Et puis mince, Phelan sera très déçu si tu ne montres pas tes si jolies fesses, le charria Kenneth. Alanna encore plus.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du gardien de Flaquemare, et il fit mine de réfléchir. Les MacFusty étaient des écossais très riches et très respectés dans le domaine des dragons il y aurait peut-être des jolies héritières ou même des amies de ces jolies héritières. Il y aurait beaucoup à manger, et au pire, il pouvait s'éclipser chez ses parents qui habitaient pas loin des îles Hébrides.

Vu comme ça, il pourrait peut-être y faire un saut.

-Ok, allons-y, annonça Olivier du bout des lèvres.

-On va d'abord passer chez toi parce que tu n'iras pas comme ça. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, Olivier. Tu m'avais dit oui pour me faire plaisir, et tu as attendu le jour même pour venir me voir habillé comme si tu allais faire ton jogging et m'annoncer la bouche en coeur "Ah non, en fait j'ai pas envie." ! On a vécu ensemble pendant sept ans, je te connais _par coeur_. Et tes jolies fesses aussi, ajouta Kenneth, joueur.

A ce même moment, la secrétaire de Kenneth Spinks ouvrit la porte et rougit violemment en entendant les dernières phrases. Kenneth comprit directement et se massa les tempes de dépit, tandis qu'Olivier passa la main autour du cou de son ami et lança un sourire aguicheur à la pauvre secrétaire qui devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

-Allons-y _chéri. _

-Va te faire foutre, Dubois, répliqua faiblement Kenneth, blasé.

_:.:_

Déjà las de cette soirée, Olivier fit tourner entre ses doigts sa coupe de champagne vide. Les MacFusty adoraient donner dans le raffinement aussi bien moldu que sorcier. Tapageurs, voilà un adjectif qui leur seyait parfaitement.

Et puis, sa cravate commençait déjà à le serrer. D'un geste rapide et précis, il desserra légèrement le noeud qui lui entravait la gorge et prit une profonde respiration. Kenneth l'avait abandonné une heure plus tôt, alpagué par une sublime rousse, qui portait le nom de MacFusty, ce qui aurait balayé les dernières hésitations de Spinks à la suivre, pour autant qu'il en ait eu.

Olivier avait déjà félicité Phelan pour ses fiançailles, l'avait complimenté sur la beauté et l'esprit de sa fiancée, s'était déjà rempli la panse, avait assez bu pour une soirée -ni peu, ni trop, il recommençait les entraînements dans un mois, il devait avoir une hygiène impeccable -, et il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de s'attarder ici.

Certes, le paysage était à se damner, mais il y avait un peu trop d'oiseaux et un peu trop de vent. Pas le temps idéal pour voler, mais tellement plus _stimulant _qu'une légère brise.

Mais une silhouette familière passa devant lui en coup de vent, comme si elle essayait de fuir quelque chose. Les éclats roux retinrent son attention et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres fines. Finalement, il allait peut-être rester encore un peu... Morag MacDougal serait une distraction parfaite. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là ?

-Ouhou, MacDougal !

Au moins cinq personnes, en plus de Morag, tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Ah. En effet, il devait y avoir liens amicaux ou familiaux entre les deux familles. Olivier leur fit un signe d'excuse et baragouina d'incompréhensibles excuses tout en montrant Morag du doigt, qui balançait sa tête de droite à gauche, soufflée par l'insouciance d'Olivier.

Ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, ni même croisée, et l'envie de l'asticoter le démangeait atrocement. Et Merlin, dans cette tenue, elle pouvait se prétendre vraie femme elle avait les épaules découvertes, un débardeur blanc aux bords en dentelle retenu par une jupe fourreau d'un bleu turquoise, éclatant, fascinant. Ses cheveux auburn lui flattaient la nuque, laissant des morceaux de peau nue recouverte de tâches de rousseurs. Etonnant le nombre qu'elle en avait, il n'empêche. Et puis ses yeux bleus ciels... turquoise, aigue-marine, Olivier ne savait plus trop, ressortaient ainsi que sa bouche joliment rosée.

Et tiens, pas de talons. Apparemment pour Miss MacDougal, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Ses pieds étaient joliment couverts par des ballerines blanches, sans aucune fioritures.

-Tu es terrible, Dubois, lança-t-elle faussement furieuse quand elle arrivera à sa hauteur.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, répliqua-t-il en se battant contre l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour l'enrager.

Morag fit la moue et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

-C'est exactement la question que je me posais à ton sujet, figure-toi.

-Je dois être cousine au énième degré de Phelan, et mon frère adore les dragons, ils s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire, répondit-elle en souriant. Et puis Craig rêve de pouvoir travailler avec eux, malgré... sa jambe.

Le sourire de Morag s'effaça, et Olivier se rembrunit à cette vision le frère de Morag n'avait pas pu éviter l'amputation et aucun sortilège, aucune potion, n'avait pu la remplacer, la magie noire ayant causé trop de dégâts.

-Phelan et moi, nous nous sommes connus après ma sortie de Poudlard, par des amis communs. Un de mes meilleurs amis, actuellement, qui donne en offrande sa petite soeur à Phelan, conclut Olivier dans une piètre tentative d'humour.

Il préférait quand elle était en colère ou avec un joli sourire sur les lèvres, et non triste et nostalgique comme ça Olivier n'avait jamais aimé voir quelqu'un s'apitoyer, lui-même avait à chaque épreuve de la vie essayé de ne pas succomber à l'apitoiement, trop facile à y plonger, trop difficile à en sortir. Bien que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait essayé de se noyer une fois sous la douche en septième année après la défaite contre Poufsouffle quand... des détraqueurs avaient attaqué Harry, leur attrapeur. Et plusieurs fois pendant les trois dernières années passées à Poudlard, il avait ruminé quelques heures ses défaites avant de se reprendre pour peaufiner de nouvelles stratégies.

Mais hors-sujet.

Sa petite blague avait enlevé l'air sombre de Morag et c'était tout ce qui est importait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie sans même la connaître, et il savait que ça avait créé un lien, aussi diffus soit-il, entre eux. Olivier ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il se sentait un sentiment de protection envers cette _gamine_ qui n'en était pas tellement une. Et ça le déroutait un peu.

Ça ressemblait un peu aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ses joueurs, vouloir les garder hors d'atteinte des accidents, vouloir les surprotéger, même si il les poussait à bout par des cris virulents et moqueurs. Et Merlin merci, le coach et le Capitaine ne le lui reprochaient jamais ça, à croire qu'il faisait leur boulot en plus.

-Champagne ? Leur proposa un serveur, sûrement embauché pour l'occasion, à l'air un peu revêche et envieux.

-Whisky pur feu si vous en avez plutôt, merci, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Olivier fronça des sourcils, se préparant à une petite morale mais le regard noir que lui adressa Morag l'en dissuada. En marmonnant des jurons, il prit de son côté une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Pour accompagner la demoiselle, question de galanterie.

-La _gamine_ prend du lourd, alors.

-Oh pitié, arrête avec ça. Je ne suis plus une gamine, Dubois. Et puis tu as seulement quatre ans de plus que moi, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Il serra des mâchoires et grimaça en la voyant porter à ses lèvres le liquide ambré. Lui, joueur de Quidditch, n'était pas un très grand amateur d'alcool, ça nuisait à sa santé et à sa qualité de vie, donc par conséquent à sa qualité de jeu. Il vivait très sainement, mangeait beaucoup de légumes et de viande, n'abusait pas de friandises – c'était même prohibé de son alimentation – et faisait régulièrement du sport en dehors des entraînements.

-Alors en plus d'être une fervente amatrice de _Chocogrenouilles_, tu donnes aussi dans le Whisky pur feu, constata Olivier d'un ton moqueur pour mieux cacher ses reproches.

Après tout, il pouvait _essayer _de comprendre pourquoi les gens ne prenaient pas plus soin de leur santé.

-Chacun ces vices, _Olivier_. Mais je suppose que tu n'en as pas ? Siffla Morag, prête à utiliser toute sa morgue.

Mais le gardien nota que ses joues s'étaient colorées quand son prénom était sorti d'entre ses lèvres, et il en fut étrangement satisfait. Même si il avait toujours préféré le Quidditch aux femmes – moins chiant, moins râleur en général, et surtout moins _jaloux_ – Olivier aimait se sentir désiré (et puis un homme avait des besoins) ou au moins, attirer une femme. Et ces rougeurs sur les joues de la rousse... ah oui, ces rougeurs étaient caractéristiques d'une attirance !

Sauf que c'était Morag. Et Morag, c'était... Morag. Logique. Mais surtout, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait que pour lui, Morag n'était pas _une _femme il ne se voyait pas la draguer, ou l'avoir peut-être pour quelques nuits et basta. Non, Morag faisait partie de son entourage désormais, ou si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Elle n'était pas réellement une amie, mais ne deviendrait pas non plus une amante.

-Le Quidditch est ma seule drogue, très chère. Je suis un esprit sain dans un corps sain, prôna le brun avec un sourcil levé, supérieur.

Morag fit semblant de s'esclaffer et posa son doigt sur le torse d'Olivier, pour qui elle sembla minuscule. Elle lui arrivait à peine au torse, la _gamine_, et son nez retroussé attestait qu'elle l'avait également remarqué.

-Corps sain je n'en doute pas, mais alors _esprit sain_, je n'en dirais pas autant.

Touché. Elle n'était pas la première à lui dire ça même si son obsession pour le Quidditch s'était un peu calmée depuis qu'il était rentré dans la cour des grands, il était souvent traité de barge – très amicalement, bien entendu – par ses coéquipiers, et ça datait aussi de Poudlard.

Kenneth arriva à ce moment-là vers eux, et Olivier eut la désagréable surprise de voir Morag relever légèrement le buste et afficher un sourire charmeur sur son visage poupin.

-Alors mon vieux, on embête une belle femme ?

_Femme ?_ Olivier ricana, s'attirant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Morag, qui eut un sourire d'excuse pour le blond.

-Kenneth Spinks, enchanté, se présenta Kenneth, un sourire plein de dents étirant ses lèvres.

-Morag MacDougal, ravie ! J'espère que vous êtes venu me sauver de ce grand idiot.

Les mâchoires d'Olivier se serrèrent et il sentit la morsure familière de la jalousie le marquer. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, il avait vu Flint perché sur le dernier balai à la pointe, le logo des Faucons de Falmouth fièrement épinglé sur son tee-shirt. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, en prime.

Et en voyant les regards que s'échangeaient Kenneth et Morag, Olivier décida de bouder. Purement et simplement. Il ne pourrait plus embêter sa furie préférée, sans que Kenneth ne la défende, juste pour l'amuser.

-Pas la peine de la sauver, la coupa froidement Olivier. Je lui ai déjà sauvé la vie. Je m'en vais, mon _esprit dérangé_ a besoin de s'aérer un peu de la présence de Calamité ici présente.

Morag hoqueta et Kenneth lui lança un regard interrogateur sur sa soudaine froideur. Mais Olivier ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit d'un pas mal assuré.

Dès que cette gamine était dans son espace vital, il avait des réactions imprévisibles.

_:.:_

**Décembre 1998 **

-Enfin bébé, tu ne vas pas prendre ça !

Mais quelle mégère, pensa Olivier au plus profond de lui-même, le seul endroit où il était encore en paix.

-C'est d'un mauvais goût !

Allons bon. Il avait envie de lui répliquer que le seul mauvais goût qu'il voyait ici, c'était ses cheveux. Et pourtant, elle les avait fort jolis, mais aujourd'hui, cette mégère avait décidé de les boucler, boucler et encore boucler, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un caniche abandonné. Pour elle, elle ressemblait plutôt à une de ces grandes divas afro-américaines.

Ce qui aurait pu être vrai si elle n'avait pas été blonde, et française jusqu'au bout des ongles. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'il avait craqué : son délicieux accent français. Ajouté aux charmes des premières semaines.

Et au bout de trois semaines, le charme avait été rompu. Le hic ? Ils approchaient dangereusement de Noël et il ne se voyait pas rompre à cette époque de l'année.

-Je connais Landon, ça lui plaira, la coupa Olivier en prenant l'écureuil délicatement sculpté pour stopper ses plaintes.

Et Solène râla encore quelques instants pour la forme avant de comprendre que son homme n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Le silence fut savoureux pour Olivier et de meilleure humeur, il lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres, comme pour se faire pardonner.

De petites tâches de rousseur juste sur le haut de sa joue attirèrent une nouvelle fois son attention, et il soupira. Ces tâches lui en rappelaient inlassablement d'autres, plus nombreuses, plus inaccessibles. Et lui rappelaient également l'air béat de son meilleur ami quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait passé une soirée parfaite, et grâce à lui, donc merci mille fois. Puis, toutes les soirées qui avaient suivi.

Olivier sentit la nausée s'emparer de lui et il respira profondément et discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'inquiétude de Solène. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Il ne le savait même pas. C'était de la faute de la gamine, certes. Mais en quoi le fait que son meilleur ami s'amourache d'elle, et réciproquement, était son problème ? Toujours ce foutu instinct de protection qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

-Et pour mes parents, qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir ? S'enquit Solène avec un sourire innocent.

... Pour ses _parents _? Olivier déglutit. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quoi ? _Trois _semaines, ridicules petites semaines, et ils ne se voyaient que le soir – quand il n'était pas trop fatigué après les entraînements – et un week-end sur deux. Et elle parlait déjà d'envoyer un cadeau de Noël à ses parents ?

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être plus vraiment de scrupules à la lâcher dès le lendemain.

-Dubois, hey !

Olivier se retourna et avisa la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Une tête souriante, aux cheveux noirs dressés en épis qui partaient dans tous les sens, des lunettes rondes caractéristiques. Harry Potter. _The Survivor_.

-Potter, ça fait une éternité ! Le salua-t-il en retour en lui donnant une franche et virile accolade.

En réalité, ils s'étaient vus tout l'été précédent, mais les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient liés n'avaient pas lieu de s'immiscer à cette époque.

Derrière lui, une touffe de cheveux bruns attirèrent son attention et Olivier reconnut le petit rat de bibliothèque, Granger, Hermione Granger. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et elle se dirigea vers lui, toute aussi souriante que son acolyte, les joues rosies par le froid.

-Oh ! Par Morgane ! Harry _Potter _! Couina Solène, en sautillant sur place.

Olivier offrit une moue d'excuse à ses anciens camarades de maison, et fit rapidement les présentations et malheureusement pour Potter, Solène le dévorait des yeux, ce qui amusait visiblement Granger. Et en quelques minutes, il expédia l'affaire des retrouvailles, avec un Potter gêné par l'attention que Solène lui portait, exubérante, et les moqueries silencieuses de Granger.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais _Harry Potter_, dit la blonde dès que le Survivant et sa meilleure amie étaient partis dans une autre partie du marché couvert de Noël du Chemin de Traverse.

On aurait dit une gosse, à laquelle il fallait ajouter un côté vénal et manipulateur.

-So' on se connaît depuis quoi ? _Trois semaines_.

Bien, très bien, Olivier. Un peu de sarcasme, deux ou trois phrases bien placées qui la vexeraient, et elle partirait en hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, parmi tant d'autres, avec un "Vous êtes tous les mêmes !". Merlin qu'il détestait les ruptures.

Solène se mordait les lèvres et avait baissé les yeux, honteuse. Et Olivier réalisa que la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui était qu'il était joueur de Quidditch pour Flaquemare, qu'il avait été à Gryffondor à Poudlard, et qu'il était né et avait grandi en Ecosse dans un village au nom imprononçable. Elle connaissait à peine Kenneth et Landon, n'avait jamais entendu parler de son adolescence à Poudlard, ou presque. Et leur rencontre ? Solène l'avait abordé dans un pub, emplie de cette insouciance française, et il avait cédé.

-Olivier, tu..., elle hésita, tu nous vois dans quelques semaines, dans quelques... mois ?

Elle était gentille, il ne devrait pas lui faire de la peine...

-Dubois ?

Bon. Il savait qu'il était connu, mais à ce point ? Pour que toutes les demi-heures, quelqu'un l'interpelle, c'est que quelqu'un devait sérieusement en avoir après lui là-haut !

Mais la voix rauque, chaude, lui sembla douloureusement familière, et sans se soucier de sa petite amie, Olivier se tourna vers l'origine de l'appel, et un poids lui tomba dans l'estomac.

Bien évidemment. Morag MacDougal, atrocement _mignonne_ un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, ses joues rosies par le froid, ses yeux bleus aigue-marine se détachant sur sa peau pâle, ainsi que ses multiples tâches de rousseur. Elle portait une écharpe bleue et bronze, patriote si on pouvait le dire, un long pull de laine beige qui devait être l'énième couche de vêtements, et un simple pantalon en velours d'un bleu sombre.

Près d'elle, Kenneth qui lui adressait un sourire ravi, bien que légèrement emprunté.

-Salut vous deux !

Olivier marmonna quelques imprécations avant de s'avancer vers eux, tout sourire. Il sentait que Solène le suivait.

-Ken, Morag, quelle bonne surprise ! Je vois que tu n'es pas resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes, constata Olivier.

Morag, comme beaucoup d'élèves, avait décidé de refaire sa septième année et de passer ses Aspics correctement. Donc comme il disait, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine qui allait encore à _l'école_. Et dire que Kenneth s'en était épris.

Et tiens, elle s'était percée le tragus et l'hélix de l'oreille gauche. Ça lui allait bien.

-Non, je suis rentrée. Ça faisait longtemps, Olivier, murmura Morag.

Si il fut surpris qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, Olivier n'en montra rien, et essaya de se concentrer sur Solène qui, après avoir fait la bise à Kenneth, se présenta à Morag, un brin jalouse : "Moi c'est Solène, la petite amie d'Olivier."

Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle le précise et qu'elle agrippe son bras au sien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Marquer son territoire dès qu'une jolie femme s'approchait, typique.

-Vous êtes adorables vous deux, babilla Solène à l'attention du couple, qui fut étrangement gêné par cette remarque.

-C'est gentil, répliqua Morag d'une voix affable. Mais... nous ne sommes plus que d'excellents amis depuis peu.

Kenneth, pour donner du poids à cette affirmation, hocha la tête et leur offrait un sourire plein de dents, sa spécialité.

Son meilleur ami faillit s'étouffer, il n'avait été au courant de rien ! Kenneth était un faux-frère, un traître, un faux-jeton ! Et en plus, il fuyait son regard ! L'indigne ami allait en prendre pour son grade dès qu'ils seraient seuls, ça pour sûr.

-Ah, désolée.

-Oh ne le sois pas ! La rassura Kenneth en rangeant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Tout s'est fait d'un commun accord, on a vu qu'on marchait mieux à l'amitié finalement. Mais on aura passé de bons moments, pas vrai Rag ?

Rag ? Ridicule.

La sus-nommée Rag tira la langue à son désormais ex, joueuse.

-On va vous laisser, j'accompagne Rag faire quelques courses pour Noël, la demoiselle a pris du retard dans ses cadeaux, se moqua Kenneth, comme il le faisait avec sa soeur, remarqua Olivier.

Oh Merlin, après être sorti avec Morag, et sans avoir aucun doute partagé plusieurs de ses nuits avec elle, il la voyait comme une petite _soeur_. Que le monde était mal fait.

-Oui, oui, balbutia Olivier, nous aussi. Kenneth, n'oublie pas, vendredi soir c'est soirée chez MacFusty !

Le nordique acquiesça, lui promit qu'il serait à l'heure, pour cette fois et lui envoya mille baisers pour le taquiner, sous le regard amusé de Solène. Quant à Morag, il la salua rapidement, crispé. La gamine semblait un peu moins _furie_, plus calme, plus docile. Mais ce ne devait être que des apparences, elle était la Calamité et le serait toujours.

-Au revoir _gamine_.

-Putain Dubois ! Tu m'em-mer-des ! Articula Morag, retroussant son adorable petit nez comblé de tâches de rousseurs.

Il prit la fuite, la main de Solène dans la sienne, et dans l'autre, les quelques sachets qui contenaient leurs emplettes.

Morag MacDougal sans quelques jurons bien sentis à son égard n'était pas vraiment Morag MacDougal.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, _**les reviews sont le seul**_ _**salaire de l'auteur.**_ Et surtout la _**seule**_ _**manière de savoir si ce qu'on fait est nul ou pas, sur ce qui clochait ou sur ce qui était bien, la seule manière de s'améliorer.**_

(ahah j'ai décidé que ce serait ma signature ! Bisous bisous )


	3. Chapter 3

_Bim !_ Me voici un jour plus tôt que prévu, parce que sinon vous n'alliez pas avoir ce chapitre avant dimanche, dès demain matin je pars faire ma nomade chez des amis, soirées sur la plage, farniente jusqu'à devenir un homard trop cuit (oui malgré ma peau plus ou moins mate) sous le soleil, enfin bref, je n'allais pas avoir de net avant la fin du week-end environ.

Donc gentille, adorable, comme je suis, héhé, je vous poste la troisième partie (non relue, non corrigée...) ce soir et pour la quatrième partie, hé ben mes loulous, il n'y a que 500 mots d'écrit.. (je sais c'est les vacances, mais je suis presque jamais chez moi hum), j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Et merci à **Capucine Maina, HayaDesdemona et ****tylwithes** pour leurs gentilles reviews. GROS MERCI d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gamine**

* * *

PARTIE III

* * *

**Janvier 1999**

-Debout Momo ! Chantonna une voix douce.

Dérangée dans son sommeil, Morag ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sourit en voyant Lisa s'affairer à se préparer tout en chantonnant "Debout Momo" afin qu'elle se lève. La rousse avait toujours été une affreuse marmotte.

Un rayon de soleil lui effleura le visage et elle grogna, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Su qui sortait de la salle de bains. Avec Lisa, elles étaient les seules filles de Serdaigle de leur promotions à être revenues faire une septième année complète. Mandy et Padma avaient préféré suivre les cours intensifs durant l'été et passer leurs Aspics directement. Quant aux garçons, seuls Anthony, Terry et Kevin étaient restés. Stephen et Michael avaient fait le même choix que Mandy et Padma, Michael surtout ayant trop de mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière année à Poudlard où il avait été le plus torturé de toute leur promotion.

-Encore deux petites minutes, bailla Morag avant de se retourner dans son lit, prête à replonger dans un doux sommeil peuplé de yeux d'un brun très clair, de sourires agaçants et de cette voix masculine "_Gamine_".

-McGonagall ne va pas te rater, prédit Su en séchant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Morag grogna de nouveau en pensant au visage revêche de leur directrice et actuel professeur de métamorphose. Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait comme Padma et Mandy, mais elle avait tellement voulu se reprendre en main dans ses études, reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, qu'elle s'était dit que commencer par ça était un bon début.

Et puis presque malgré elle, elle avait été en couple pendant presque six mois avec le meilleur ami d'_Olivier Dubois_, son béguin de jeunesse qui s'était retrouvé être un vrai enfoiré. Mis à part le fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie durant la Bataille. Et aussi mis à part qu'elle avait _presque _craqué pour son attitude continuellement moqueuse et belliqueuse envers elle. Mais Kenneth avait été intéressé, et avait été intéressant. Beau, intelligent, souriant, et avec de la conversation. Elle n'avait pas résisté.

Enfin, ce qui la désespérait le plus, c'était qu'Olivier la voyait comme une simple gamine, une fillette, et non comme une _femme_, ce qui avait réduit ses chances dès le début à néant. Kenneth lui n'avait rien eu à dire sur son visage encore un peu poupin, à ses manières de garçon manqué, et à sa taille, alors que l'anglais d'origine suédoise était _immense_.

-Très bien, se résigna Morag en sortant de son lit à grand renfort de volonté avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, et s'y enfermer sous les regards amusés de ses deux amies.

_:.:_

Aujourd'hui était décidément une mauvaise journée pour Morag. De un, elle s'était endormie sous la douche, et seul un cri particulièrement suraigu de Lisa la sortit de sa torpeur. De deux, elle s'était lamentablement plantée à son dernier devoir de métamorphose – alors que _Merlin_, elle était foutrement intelligente, travailleuse et sérieuse, et gare à celui qui oserait dire le contraire - et de trois, elle s'était pris le chou avec Théodore Nott en cours de potions, qui était pourtant réputé pour être une âme tranquille, qui n'élevait jamais la voix.

-Journée pourrie, souffla Morag en enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux.

Le parc était silencieux, tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et la nuit était déjà tombée. Et Morag contemplait les faibles lueurs du château se refléter sur la surface du lac. Un bilan s'imposait depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place alors qu'elle avait pourtant Anthony, Terry, Lisa et les autres autour d'elle. C'était presque comme _avant_, mais elle-même avait changé et ça ne lui suffisait plus.

Elle avait décidément hâte de finir cette année et de se lancer dans le monde. Au début, elle avait pensé aller au centre de formation des Langues de Plomb mais cette guerre avait changé ses objectifs professionnels, et la bleue et bronze était plus incline à embrasser une carrière de médicomage. Morag avait les notes pour – sauf ce stupide devoir sur les Animagus, qui ne l'avait pas du tout inspiré – et soigner des gens lui semblait _noble_.

Et puis, sa vie sentimentale n'avait jamais été réellement probante depuis le début. Il y avait eu Kevin, avec lequel l'amitié était meilleure, Wayne Hopkins qui ne voyait pas plus loin que son nez, Eddie Carmichael qui lui se considérait comme un esprit _supérieur_, et Kenneth, qui était arrivé dans sa vie un peu au hasard et avec qui également l'amitié était plus compatible.

Morag soupira. Penser à Kenneth la faisait inévitablement penser à Dubois. Sous ses airs de gentil garçon, légèrement obsédé par le Quidditch, mais droit et fiable, qu'elle avait cru voir chez lui quand ils ne se connaissaient pas encore et que monsieur était encore à Poudlard, Olivier était tellement plus... complexe. Plus chiant que ce qu'elle aurait attendu de lui, mais beaucoup plus attachant. Même ses "_gamine"_ ne l'énervaient plus autant – bien que ça la dérangeait côté orgueil – elle les sentait presque... affectueux. Ils avaient leur façon de communiquer, et si avant, elle serait tombée en pâmoison devant lui – ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs commencé à faire quand il lui avait révélé que c'était grâce à lui que son coeur battait encore – désormais, elle avait pris de la maturité et connaissait un peu plus l'animal.

Et ne se laissait jamais faire face à ses moqueries.

-Alors Momo, on saute le dîner ? Tu commences un régime ? Plaisanta Anthony, arrivant discrètement près d'elle.

Morag eut un sourire pour son ami, le frappa amicalement à l'épaule et soupira : "J'avais besoin... de m'isoler un peu."

-Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous si tu as besoin de parler, lui rappela le métisse en s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche près d'elle. Et puis, il gèle donc préférons la Salle Commune !

La rousse eut un petit rire mais resta à sa place. Anthony, près d'elle, devint muet et pendant quelques minutes, ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit de leurs respirations respectives.

-Alors comme ça, tu étais folle de Dubois quand il était encore à Poudlard ?

A l'entente de cette question inattendue, posée très _innocemment _par Anthony Goldstein, Morag hoqueta et lui lança un regard horrifié. Comment savait-il ?

Anthony répondit un simple "Terry." à sa question muette, ce qui fit grogner Morag. Le misérable allait le lui payer, et elle révélerait à tous son penchant pour Hannah Abbott en quatrième année ! Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens.

-On en est venu à parler de ça quand on parlait de toi, ... Su et les autres.

Le noiraud avait hésité sur le prénom de Su Li et Morag tendit immédiatement la perche. Elle savait que depuis des années, la jolie métisse chinoise en pinçait sérieusement pour lui, qui était aveugle à tous les signes de ce béguin, ou alors jouait admirablement bien à l'autruche.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Su est encore célibataire ! Lança Morag, avec un sourire levé très suggestif.

Ce qui fit apparaître une légère coloration sur les joues d'Anthony, qui prit le parti d'en rire. Une très fine balafre traversait sa joue, souvenir de la Bataille, et il l'effleura du bout de l'index, songeur.

-A vrai dire, Su... je... je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter, avoua Anthony du bout des lèvres en resserrant sa cape sur lui.

Interloquée, Morag ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Pas sûr de la mériter ? Jamais elle n'avait vu Anthony avec des problèmes de confiance en soi.

-Su est une fille avec un caractère pour le moins particulier, très belle malgré ce qu'elle imagine, attachante, reprit le noiraud en fixant le lac devant lui, et j'ai appris à la connaître au fil des années. Derrière une apparence un peu superficielle, Su est tellement plus que ça... Elle mérite quelqu'un qui puisse se dire qu'il ne fera pas de conneries avec elle. Malgré ses airs bravaches, elle est très sensible, un peu comme toi, tiens.

-Je ne suis pas _très _sensible, maugréa Morag avant d'ajouter : Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête. T'es un mec bien.

-Va dire ça à toutes mes anciennes copines, se moqua Anthony. Je fais une sorte de blocage assez ridicule dès que la relation commence à s'étirer en longueur. Et pour éviter de foutre la merde dans notre promotion, je ne vous ai jamais vu comme des proies potentielles, pas comme Kevin ou encore Michael, bien que ce dernier a préféré viser l'année au-dessus ou au-dessous.

-Comme tu dis, tu es ridicule, conclut Morag avec légèreté. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Anthony

Le Serdaigle fut pris d'une soudaine crise d'hilarité et répliqua avec sarcasme : "Tu appliques tellement _bien_ tes propres conseils, Momo !", ce qui la fit se renfrogner.

Il n'avait pas tort, songea Morag. Elle avait toujours eu un coup de coeur pour Olivier Dubois, même quand elle était avec son meilleur ami, malgré tous les bons sentiments que celui-ci lui avait inspiré, et elle avait été morte de _jalousie_ quand elle l'avait vue avec cette superbe blonde -encore une ! - qui avait les cheveux trop bouclés pour son propre bien et ses yeux adorateurs de la personne de Dubois. Une française, lui avait soufflé Kenneth quand ils les avaient vus.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien tenté. Par stupidité, par orgueil, par honneur. Dubois la prenait pour une gamine, et essayer même de flirter avec lui l'aurait rendue ridicule à ses yeux. Tiens, oui, _ridicule_, c'était le bon mot.

A croire que ce mot était caractéristique et inévitable des relations humaines, en ce qui relevait du sentimental.

_:.:_

**Mai 1999**

Morag n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La Grande Salle n'avait jamais été aussi somptueuse ! Pour fêter la Victoire, Poudlard s'était surpassé et accueillait toutes les grandes figures de cette Bataille.

Evidemment, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient aux premiers rangs, mais leurs mines étaient sombres. Hermione se forçait à sourire, Morag le voyait, Harry tenait sur ses genoux un petit garçon d'un an à peine, aux cheveux d'un bleu turquoise, et avait le regard peiné et nostalgique, tandis que Ron avait croisé les bras, l'air renfrogné et pas à sa place.

Morag savait pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas se réjouir entièrement de cette fête. C'était une manière de faire bonne presse, mais ils n'avaient pas seulement gagné ce jour-là face à Voldemort ils avaient également perdu des amis, de la famille, et pour d'autres, des parties de leur corps ou de leur mental.

Et tiens, n'était-ce pas Georges Weasley, une oreille en moins, qui se sifflait verre sur verre ? Morag grimaça, cette première fête de la Victoire n'allait pas être de tout repos. Et un autre grand roux, aux cheveux longs et aux cicatrices diverses sur le visage – ce devait être Bill Weasley qui avait été attaqué par Greyback quand elle était encore en sixième année -, l'avait remarqué et se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers son jeune frère. Une discussion, qui paraissait virulente, débuta entre les deux frères et Morag détourna avec pudeur le regard, préférant rejoindre Lisa qui était à côté du banquet.

L'écossaise fit une moue résignée Lisa était vraiment une fille – non, jeune femme très belle. Et pourtant, elle avait la tenue la plus simple de toute la salle. Mais une beauté sereine, douce, intelligente, se dégageait d'elle. Esthétiquement parlant, Lisa avait tout. Parfois, pour l'embêter, Morag et les autres la surnommaient affectueusement "Poupée", elle en avait le visage, la finesse. Mais pas vraiment la fragilité.

-Je viens de me faire accoster par _Roger Davies_, déclara Lisa avec une mine dégoûtée.

Morag était à deux doigts de s'esclaffer, mais se retint de justesse. La blonde avait toujours eu une inexplicable animosité envers Roger, plus âgé de deux ans, et qui avait été LE Don Juan de Serdaigle pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard. Grâce à son frère, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait pris sous aile en voyant son potentiel. Morag se souvenait d'ailleurs que Roger après le bal des Trois Sorciers avait envoyé un courrier à son frère, accompagné d'une photo de lui et de sa Vélane de cavalière, ce à quoi son frère avait répondu, fier de son disciple.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Morag en y pensant.

-Oh Lisa, ce n'est pas _si_ terrible.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard mauvais, hésitant visiblement à lui lancer son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa _superbe_ robe. - Après tout, elle avait mis un temps fou à la choisir, une petite merveille : une robe bustier qui enserrait sa poitrine peu développée qu'elle assumait (presque) totalement, et qui se finissait en corolle discontinue jusqu'à ses mollets, le devant de ses jambes dévoilé à partir des genoux. Et sous les menaces de Lisa et Su, elle avait consenti à porter de simples escarpins noirs qui lui conféraient quelques centimètres de plus. Non négligeable. -

-_Toi_, tu es protégée de ses assauts parce que t'es la petite soeur de Craig. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, et _en plus_, il peut être convainquant ce sale bougre, répliqua Lisa, les sourcils froncés.

Morag n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que lorsque Lisa était remontée – ce qui était plutôt rare, il fallait l'avouer -, celui qui la contrariait pouvait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais le regard turquoise de son amie vrillait quelqu'un d'autre plus loin et Morag fit un léger écart pour voir qui captait à ce point l'attention de son amie.

Oh ben ça alors ! Morag le reconnaissait parfaitement, c'était... Zabini. Blaise Zabini, un ancien Serpentard, à la peau basanée, au port altier, et à la carrure fine avec un charisme imposant. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme dans son élément, et Morag haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il avait retroussé les manches de sa veste de costume comme pour montrer ses avants-bras vierges de toute marque, de toute cicatrice. Zabini n'avait pas été un Mangemort.

Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il regardait en retour Lisa, avec un sourire en coin, que Morag aurait volontiers qualifié d'_animal_. Comme si il était un prédateur et qu'il avait choisi sa proie.

-Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Lisa en crispant ses doigts fins sur le jupon de sa robe longue. Il n'arrête pas depuis que je me suis assise là. Même quand Roger me faisait son numéro de charme, il me regardait. Je le _sentais_.

Les sourcils de Lisa étaient tellement froncés que Morag crût qu'ils allaient se rejoindre. Mais elle partageait l'incompréhension de Lisa. Peut-être que tout simplement il était tombé sous son charme ? Trop facile. Il serait venu l'aborder depuis le temps, ou alors il voulait la faire patienter. L'attraper au meilleur moment. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un ancien serpentard et que la ruse était son plus fidèle credo.

-Tu veux que j'en parle à Anthony qui ira lui casser la gueule ? Demanda Morag d'un ton menaçant.

Ce qui eut le mérite de dérider un peu la bleue et bronze qui lui révéla qu'Anthony était peut-être un peu trop occupé à autre chose pour aller provoquer une bagarre avec un ancien serpent qui n'avait rien fait de réellement répréhensible. Juste la regarder un peu trop longtemps.

L'avide de ragots qu'était Morag la supplia pour qu'elle lui révèle ce qu'elle savait sur leur noiraud préféré.

-Il est occupé avec Su, murmura Lisa sur le ton de la confidence. Je les ai vu assis par là – elle fit un geste de la main vers un endroit de la salle – et ils semblaient _très _proches. Je pense que Su est passée à l'attaque.

Si ce n'était pas l'inverse, corrigea mentalement Morag en pensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui en début d'année. Bien, ça ne leur aura pris que quelques mois de plus pour enfin se mettre ensemble, ou tout du moins amorcer un début de relation. Et juste avant leurs Aspics, brillante idée !

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Concéda-t-elle avec un soulagement non feint.

Lisa et elle n'avaient que trop subi les déprimes de Su sur le monsieur Goldstein dans leur dortoir avant de s'endormir, pendant toute une année. Avant, Su avait Mandy pour ce genre de confessions.

-Hé, ça ne serait pas _l'amour de ta vie_, et je cite, qui est juste en face en train de discuter avec... un Weasley, mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel, ça doit être un des deux grands frères qui étaient déjà partis quand on est arrivées. Charles, Charlie, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Morag se raidit. Oh merde, nom d'un dragon, Olivier Dubois était là ! En même temps, il avait participé à la Bataille, était désormais une figure très appréciée – autant par son physique que par sa qualité de jeu - du sport sorcier le plus populaire, et lui avait même sauvé la vie. Tiens, oui c'était vrai, un an tout pile qu'elle avait _officiellement_ fait la rencontre de Dubois, constatant ainsi qu'elle l'avait légèrement, _très légèrement_, mis sur un piédestal quand elle avait été plus jeune.

Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité il s'était passé tellement de choses.

-Lisa, repli ! Lança Morag en faisant un léger signe de main à son amie, qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et fuyant dans la direction opposée à Olivier.

_:.:_

De là où elle était, Morag avait une vue sur tout. Et elle pouvait aisément repérer ceux qui l'approchaient. Un ancien Gryffondor l'avait complimenté sur sa robe à ses couleurs, mais en deux minutes de conversation, Morag l'avait jugé mortellement ennuyeux et vantard. Il devait avoir un an de moins qu'elle, et adorait parler de lui. De lui, de lui, et toujours de lui. Cormac MacLaggen.

Elle avait vu le Héros entamer un slow avec Ginny Weasley, et le couple Ron et Hermione le suivre, malgré les visibles réticences de la brune, qui suppliait son cher et tendre de ne pas lui infliger ça tout en riant aux éclats.

Puis Stephen était venu la saluer avant de rejoindre sa charmante compagne du moment elle lui avait presque sauté dans les bras, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis les vacances de décembre, et il lui avait manqué. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il étudiait le droit magique, et commençait un stage au Ministère dès la semaine suivante il désirait plus que tout intégrer l'école de Langue de Plomb grâce au concours. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait hâte elle aussi d'en finir avec ses Aspics et se lancer dans les études !

-Tiens, Calamité, murmura une voix masculine, grave.

Par Rowena ! Un frisson traversa l'épiderme de Morag et elle sentit ses mains brusquement commencer à devenir moites. Olivier Dubois l'avait trouvée malgré ses efforts. Elle avait dû avoir un moment d'inattention !

Et puis, par Morgane, qu'est ce qu'il était séduisant ce soir il portait à merveille le costume. Pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes finement musclées – et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer de quelle manière ce pantalon moulait le corps d'Olivier par derrière -, une chemise blanche déboutonnée vers le haut, et une veste noire qui tombait impeccablement sur ses hanches. Il avait laissé ses cheveux légèrement en bataille – comme si il descendait tout juste de son balai – et il s'était rasé de près pour l'occasion.

Pour un peu, elle en aurait bavé.

-Dubois, le salua-t-elle promptement avant de prendre son élan pour s'enfuir.

Mais peine perdue, il venait de poser sa main sur son poignet avant de le lever vers sa bouche pour lui faire un... _baise-main_, peu conventionnel certes, mais il avait posé ses _lèvres _sur sa main ! Morag se sentit rougir et elle se maudit.

D'habitude, elle était un peu plus réactive que ça, mais ce soir, elle n'y arrivait pas. Olivier Dubois la maîtrisait de son seul regard brun clair. Mais elle essaya de se reprendre très vite.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? Le railla Morag.

-Oh. Je venais juste saluer ma gamine préférée, sur qui je me suis écrasé un an plus tôt, répondit tranquillement Olivier en souriant.

Trop aimable pour être honnête. Où était son sarcasme ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça, s'étrangla Morag en repensant fugacement à cette nuit horrible où la peur avait suinté par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Un autel à ma gloire suffira, reprit Olivier avec un sourire en coin, d'un ton joueur.

Morag intercepta cependant son regard inquiet d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs, et pour le rassurer, elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur : "Dans tes rêves, Dubois."

-Non voyons, dans mes rêves, tu fais bien d'autres choses toutes aussi... _glorifiantes_ pour ma personne.

Surprise, elle hoqueta. Elle était en train de rêver ou Olivier commençait à flirter avec elle ? ... Impossible !

-Au fait, pas mal la robe. Au nom de tous les Gryffondors passés, présents et futurs, je te remercie de porter aussi _bien_ nos couleurs !

Sa voix avait des accents sensuels, Morag en aurait mis sa main au feu ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration, peu certaine de la façon dont elle devait réagir. Devait-elle lui rappeler qu'elle n'était encore qu'une _gamine _à ses yeux, ou alors rentrer dans son jeu ? Le choix fut rapidement fait. L'esquive.

-Alors, comment s'est passée la saison ? Je ne l'ai pas trop suivie cette année, je pensais qu'après... tout ça, il aurait fallu reconstruire les équipes, les administrations, qui auraient été "_purifiées_" par Voldemort, demanda Morag d'un ton soudainement très intéressé.

-Morag, Morag, Morag, répéta-t-il d'un ton faussement chagriné. Le Quidditch était une des meilleures façons d'accélérer le retour à la vie normale du monde sorcier les clubs avaient tout prévus, ils avaient soigneusement caché les joueurs d'origine moldue, et avaient gardé l'oeil sur les Sang-Mêlés comme moi. Les matchs ont repris dès la rentrée et pour l'instant Flaquemare occupe la deuxième place ! Ces brutes des Faucons de Falmouth ont gagné énormément de matchs cette saison et ont la première place...

Olivier fit la moue et ajouta d'un ton sombre : "Maudit Flint. Je l'aurais, crois-moi ! Cet enfoiré ne me narguera plus jamais !", ce qui fit rire Morag.

L'inimité entre Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint était presque légendaire, et elle s'était poursuivie en-dehors des murs de Poudlard, sur le terrain des "grands". Falmouth contre Flaquemare. Et même les magazines, aussi bien spécialisés en sport qu'en ragots people, s'étaient emparés de leur histoire. Ils apparaissaient toujours au minimum une fois dans les pages des magazines, aussi bien Quidditch Magazine que Sorcière Hebdo.

-Si je ne savais pas que tu aimais les femmes, je dirais que ta haine réciproque avec Flint cache un amour passionné qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, fit remarquer Morag d'un ton docte.

La réaction d'Olivier à cette hypothèse fut spectaculaire. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes de surprise, son visage avait perdu toute couleur, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés au maximum. Le gardien de Flaquemare était visiblement en état de choc.

-Que... QUOI ?! Mais ça va pas non ?! Hurla Olivier, attirant momentanément l'attention sur eux.

Morag ricana, fière de son effet tandis que l'ancien rouge et or la foudroyait du regard. Ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement, et Morag sentit une multitude de frissons une nouvelle fois parcourir sa peau. Elle avait toujours réussi à lui tenir tête mais ce soir, elle perdait ses moyens, était plus vulnérable que jamais.

-Je préférerais encore sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie dans la minute, souffla Olivier, toujours horrifié à l'idée d'une relation amoureuse entre Flint et lui.

-Mais je t'en prie, fais donc !

Olivier eut un sourire mauvais, se pencha légèrement vers elle, prit une mèche auburn qui s'était échappée de son chignon et sans qu'elle puisse rouspéter, la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Une étrange chaleur s'immisça en Morag, et sans le vouloir, contre son gré, Morag fixait ses lèvres des yeux, suivait la courbe irrégulière de sa mâchoire, et détaillait avidement les moindres traits de son visage. Les doigts d'Olivier libérèrent sa mèche avant de venir emprisonner le bas de son visage pour le relever un peu plus vers lui.

Sa peau la brûlait atrocement à l'endroit où il avait posé ses doigts, et Morag en était grandement perturbée. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi, _gamine_, répliqua-t-il d'un ton suave.

Merlin, Merlin, MERLIN ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve absolument une réplique intelligente, une réplique qui renverserait la domination d'Olivier, et Morgane, qu'il enlève sa main de son visage, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement !

-Tu peux toujours demander à Flint de t'accompagner, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire, essayant désespérant de contrôler les battements de son coeur qui devenaient un peu trop bruyants et rapides.

La mâchoire d'Olivier se crispa et Morag imagina sans peine ses dents se serrer violemment. Citer Marcus Flint était _l'_arme contre Olivier Dubois, et Morag le savait. Comme demandé à Morgane, Olivier retira sa main comme si il s'était brûlé et son visage prit une mine impassible. Quant à Morag, elle regrettait déjà le contact de sa peau, mais elle afficha un sourire ravi, satisfait.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse de Flint, Calamité.

-Oh Olivier ! Appela une tête rousse, les lunettes lui tombant sur le nez, le regard trouble.

Olivier murmura un léger "Merde." devant une Morag intriguée. Percy Weasley ? ... Bourré ? Non, pas croyable !

En deux-trois mouvements légèrement bancals, Percy s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Olivier avec une petite mine triste. Et Morag comprit il faisait comme son frère cadet Georges, il pleurait la mort d'un frère. L'anniversaire de mort d'un frère, l'anniversaire de la Victoire, qu'est ce que c'était ironique...

-Tu veux pas boire avec moi, Dubois ? Georges m'a lâché, Bill l'a ramené chez lui, se plaignit Percy en rajustant ses lunettes et en essayant de prendre un air sérieux. Mais il ne m'a pas attrapé, j'ai pu rester !

Peine perdue. Olivier soupira et demanda à son ami si Pénélope était dans le coin. Morag se souvint vaguement de son ancienne préfète qui était toujours à cheval sur le règlement mais extrêmement gentille.

-Penny... J'ai laissé tomber ma Penny, marmonna Percy devant les sourcils froncés d'Olivier.

-Allez, mec, on va aller la chercher. Elle va te ramener chez vous, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, le rassura Olivier. T'es trop fatigué pour rester, et Harry a déjà fait son petit discours. Tu ne rateras rien.

Puis Olivier se tourna vers elle, l'air sincèrement... désolé ? Elle l'était aussi.

-Désolé gamine, il faut que je m'occupe de Percy, reprit Olivier. C'est un... mauvais jour pour lui, pour nous tous en fait, mais lui...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Morag acquiesça en lui posant une main sur son avant-bras en souriant gentiment. Percy Weasley avait perdu un frère tout juste après l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il y avait de quoi en être marqué à vie. Et Morag ne voulait même pas imaginer le désespoir du jumeau restant. La douleur, même après une année, devait être toujours aussi vivace.

Une très belle femme, aux cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué et à la grâce naturelle, apparut soudainement devant eux, paniquée et inquiète. Quand elle vit le roux presque affalé sur Olivier, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Merci Olivier, on le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! Expliqua la blonde avec un léger accent que Morag supposa français.

Ah, ce devait être l'ancienne cavalière de Davies et désormais femme de Bill Weasley. Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons, lui adressa un petit sourire crispé et s'excusa pour Percy. Morag lui signifia que ce n'était pas grave, c'était normal, et avec l'aide de Dubois, Fleur l'éloigna du Weasley.

Et Olivier ne lui avait plus jeté un regard.

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, pensa Morag en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de l'endroit où elle se tenait. D'abord Zabini qui traquait Lisa, puis Olivier qui commençait à flirter avec elle, et enfin Percy Weasley, le si sérieux petit préfet d'il y avait quelques années, ayant abusé avec force de l'alcool présent à cette soirée de la Victoire. Il ne manquait plus qu'une des stars du Trio d'Or ne fasse un scandale, et Morag aurait pu classer cette soirée comme la soirée la plus _bizarre_ qu'elle ait passé.

-T'as toujours été qu'un sale lâche, Malefoy !

Morag se reprit mentalement alors que la voix de Ron Weasley retentissait dans la Grande Salle, injuriant un blond qui ne se privait pas de répliquer avec acharnement.

En fait, c'_était_ la soirée la plus bizarre qu'elle ait passé.

_:.:_

**Juillet 1999**

Plongeant avec délice ses pieds dans l'eau claire du lac qui bordait la lande, Morag soupira de bien-être. Tout était _parfait_. Elle venait de recevoir les résultats de ses ASPICS et ils avaient été irréprochables, l'école de Médicomagie l'avait acceptée pour la rentrée de septembre, et le bail pour un petit studio sur le Chemin de Traverse avait été signé.

Morag était totalement comblée, les bonnes nouvelles s'étant succédées. Son frère Craig, par ailleurs, avait suivi une rééducation parfaite qui lui avait permis d'intégrer le centre des dragonniers enfin son rêve se réalisait. La vie était belle, le monde sorcier presque entièrement reconstruit et vivant en paix.

-Joli maillot, Calamité.

La voix grave la fit sursauter, et instinctivement, Morag rentra sa tête dans ses épaules ? Mais qu'est ce qu'_Olivier Dubois_ faisais chez elle ?! Et comment savait-il où ses parents habitaient ?

-Je sais que tu dois te demander un tas de choses, j'ai demandé à Kenneth où tu habitais, j'avais envie de te faire une petite visite, révéla Olivier avec un grand sourire.

-Et ça, sans même me prévenir par courrier, se moqua Morag en sautant sur ses pieds, et rajustant son short jean.

Depuis le lendemain de la soirée de la Victoire où il lui avait envoyé un hibou en s'excusant de l'avoir laissée quand Percy avait débarqué saoul près d'eux, Morag n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du gardien de Flaquemare et s'en portait relativement bien. Et puis, elle avait dû travailler très dur pour ses Aspics.

C'était étrange quand elle y pensait réellement. Depuis ses onze ans, elle avait développé un stupide béguin d'adolescente naïve pour le _grand_ Olivier Dubois, sa beauté presque animale et sa détermination mêlés parfaitement, et ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard alors qu'elle allait rentrer en quatrième année. Puis, elle avait eu de vagues échos de sa carrière et l'avait revu une unique fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, de loin. Et ensuite, l'élément déclencheur du début de leur relation était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il avait risqué la sienne pour elle, une totale inconnue. Ça bien sûr elle ne l'avait su que lorsqu'il était venu se présenter.

Depuis ce moment-là, ils avaient développé une étrange relation à chaque fois que la vie les réunissait par hasard. Lui continuellement moqueur, elle toujours sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, quelque chose qui l'attachait à lui, quelque chose qui continuait toujours à l'attirer, beaucoup plus que le simple béguin qu'elle avait eu pour lui à l'époque.

-Je me suis dit que ça serait une surprise, répliqua Olivier.

-Et en quel honneur, si je puis poser la question ?

Pour toute réponse, Olivier agita deux morceaux de papier qu'il avait caché derrière son dos, et le regard de Morag s'attarda légèrement sur la silhouette du gardien, qui avait multitude de fans uniquement pour son physique. Et il y avait de quoi. En réalité, il n'était pas _beau_, mais dégageait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui les faisait toutes tomber, aussi bien la mine déterminée que lorsqu'il arborait un visage souriant. Et elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Morag soupira intérieurement : elle ne le méritait pas. Il était trop... trop.

De plus, tout ce dont elle avait envie à cet instant précis était de l'attraper par son col en V et de le sentir contre elle.

-Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que c'est ?

-Euh, si, si, assura-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, en reprenant ses esprits, furieuse contre elle-même.

-Des billets pour le match le plus demandé de toute la saison ! Un match qui se promet épique tout simplement ! Les Faucons de Falmouth contre le Club de Flaquemare ! Je vais mettre sa _pâtée_ à Flint, il va en baver, babilla Olivier d'un ton joyeux en levant le poing au ciel.

Morag fut interloquée. Pourquoi par Serdaigle lui offrait-il des billets pour un match de Quidditch ? Elle n'avait jamais montré un enthousiasme débordant en sa présence pour se sport, si ? Peu probable, elle aimait bien le Quidditch, mais sans plus.

-Très gentil de ta part, mais... euh, pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es ma gamine préférée et que j'avais envie de faire _encore_ une bonne action envers toi, répondit Olivier, détaché. Et puis, il y aura une fête après notre victoire, tu es invitée également !

La jeune femme fraîchement diplômée de Poudlard leva les yeux au ciel par tant d'assurance, c'en était flagrant. Il était impensable pour lui qu'il perde le match.

-Et si Flaquemare perd ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogna avant de marmonner : "On fera quand même une fête. Mais avec beaucoup plus de boissons pour oublier. Ce qui est chiant, parce que je suis pas du genre à boire. Donc j'oublierais avec autre chose je suppose" en haussant des épaules.

-Et j'ai joint un deuxième billet, tu n'as qu'à amener une copine, et jolie de préférence ! Reprit-il.

Sa frustration étant au maximum, Morag lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ou plutôt sur l'endroit de son bras le plus haut qu'elle pouvait atteindre, avant de se rendre finalement compte que depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle était en haut de maillot et short, dévoilant donc pas mal de peau nue, et de tissu adipeux indésirable spécialement au niveau des hanches et par Merlin, c'était honteux.

-Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ! On se connaît à peine, au final..., conclut Morag d'une petite voix.

En un mouvement, sa mâchoire se retrouva une nouvelle fois prise au piège de l'emprise d'Olivier qui l'observa affectueusement, un petit sourire trônant sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'apprécie Morag, et je trouve que c'est une très bonne occasion de se connaître mieux. Tu es ma débitrice, non ? Plaisanta Olivier avant d'ajouter avec un air carnassier : Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, à la petite sauterie, Kenneth sera là, tu connaîtras au moins quelqu'un en-dehors de la jolie copine.

Morag soupira longuement. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'avait Olivier Dubois à l'inviter à un match de Quidditch, mais elle accepta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, elle savait pourquoi : Morag allait pouvoir se rapprocher de lui, et de dépit, elle se traita de petite midinette sans cervelle.

C'était stupide, c'était une mauvaise idée, et elle allait en souffrir, elle le sentait. Foutu Olivier Dubois.

Mais il fallait voir le côté positif ! A cette fête d'après-match, elle serait entourée de mâles sportifs célèbres, n'importe qui aurait voulu être à sa place. Et elle savait déjà d'avance quelle _copine_ elle allait inviter, Dubois allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Foi de MacDougal.

* * *

Votre avis ?:D  
_(Je sais, ça diverge un peu de mon style habituel, j'ai l'impression)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit 26/12 :** Juste une petite erreur de date corrigée, avril 2000 et pas avril 1999 à la fin de cette partie ;) pas d'affolement.

_**JOYEUX NOEL !**_

Quatrième partie ! Désolée du retard (ça va, c'était pas trop long, si?) parce que techniquement parlant, j'aurais dû poster vendredi soir au plus tard, mais c'est à dire que, hum, je viens de finir cette partie et je suis repartie un peu en "vadrouille" de vendredi soir à samedi soir (et après j'ai passé mon dimanche à aimer mon lit et mes oreillers), et puis bon voilà, vous imaginez mon état du week-end. Après bon, y'a eu le réveillon à préparer, etc etc. Héhé, désolée !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette partie même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu "impersonnelle", m'enfin bon vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles :D (ah et cette partie est non relue, non corrigée non plus, shame on me)

Gros gros bisous, et encore joyeux noël, j'espère que vous avez été gâtés !

* * *

**Gamine**

* * *

PARTIE IV

* * *

**Septembre 1999**

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Landon Summerby, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, l'observait avec un grand sourire encourageant tandis qu'Olivier enfonçait un peu plus sa tête entre ses mains.

Pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, le stress lui avait donné un énorme noeud dans le ventre qui ne voulait pas en démordre, qui restait là, comme une moule accrochée à son rocher, comme un hippogriffe sur son bifteck, et même si Olivier Dubois était d'un naturel stressé à chaque match, ce n'était jamais à ce point. Son angoisse atteignait des sommets qu'il n'avait jamais encore côtoyé.

Peut-être parce qu'il allait jouer contre Flint, et que l'enjeu n'avait jamais été aussi important ? Peut-être aussi parce qu'il y aurait _quelqu'un_ dans le public qu'il aimerait bien impressionner ?

-Allez Dubois, souffle un peu, sinon tu ne seras pas assez souple pour bloquer le Souaffle, lança Arthur Johnson, un des Poursuiveurs de Flaquemare.

Olivier acquiesça péniblement tout en faisant craquer ses doigts, avant d'enfiler ses gants de gardien. De leurs vestiaires, ils entendaient déjà la foule hurler, les quémander de plus en plus fort, scander leurs noms, et l'excitation pré-match prit possession d'Olivier progressivement. Il se devait de faire un _bon_ match, une _bonne_ performance, et la soirée serait parfaite.

Deux yeux couleur aigue-marine, plissés, rieurs ou moqueurs il ne savait plus trop, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Olivier était impatient de la voir, si comme prévu elle avait honoré son invitation. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette _gamine_ qui le chiffonnait, le taraudait tout le temps, et qui l'attirait inévitablement. Et Olivier aimait _comprendre_ les choses, et celle-ci échappait à toute logique. Au début, il pensait que c'était le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie qui avait provoqué ça, mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui semblait trop peu pour qu'il ait développé un certain _instinct_ de protection envers elle. Et pas que. Il avait envie d'être présent pour elle, et la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé envers Kenneth quand il était sorti avec Morag, sa gamine, l'avait aiguillé sur ce chemin.

Mais trêve de suppositions, l'heure était au match, et de mettre sa pâtée à Marcus Flint. De l'humilier, et de lui faire ravaler son air toujours trop tôt vainqueur. Supérieur. Il allait _l'écraser_ et lui faire regretter d'être également entré dans le monde du Quidditch professionnel.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines à cette pensée et entendit vaguement Landon s'esclaffer : "Ça y est, la machine Dubois est lancée !"

Olivier rajusta ses gants, se leva et empoigna son balai d'une main ferme. Les encouragements et les dernières recommandations de leur entraîneur s'imprimèrent dans sa mémoire, et suivant le mouvement de ses coéquipiers, le gardien se dirigea vers leur sortie.

La foule hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, elle était en délire, et Olivier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Putain, ce qu'il pouvait aimer le Quidditch. C'était sa vie, son rêve, la seule chose qu'il se voyait faire de son destin. Il était là où avait toujours été sa place. Gardien d'une équipe classée parmi les meilleures, nationalement connu, et il se le promettait, bientôt mondialement.

"FLAQUEMARE ! FLAQUEMARE ! FLAQUEMARE !"

"FALMOUTH ! FALMOUTH HIPHIPHIP FALMOUUUTH !"

Les supporters s'affrontaient dans les tribunes à grand renfort de cris, d'acclamations, de drapeaux, de chapeaux, et le coeur d'Olivier battait à toute allure. Il croisa le regard gris acier de Flint à l'autre bout du terrain, qui le regardait narquois, moqueur, et jouant le jeu, ne se laissant pas aller à la sourde colère qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Olivier lui adressa un salut puéril de la main sous les sifflements encourageants de ses coéquipiers.

-Que le match commence, murmura Olivier à lui-même.

_:.:_

-Falmouth mène 150 à 130 ! Merlin messieurs dames, que ce match est serré ! Flint et Dubois ne sont jamais aussi bons que lorsqu'ils s'affrontent, et cela booste terriblement leurs coéquipiers respectifs qui eux aussi semblent au top de leurs performances !

Olivier avait les mains qui commençaient à être un peu engourdies, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils jouaient sans interruption, et le Souaffle revenait presque toutes les minutes vers lui et ses buts, tout autant que Flint qui prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à marquer un but. Les robes grises et blanches ornées d'une tête de faucon sur leurs épaulettes et au niveau du coeur n'allaient pas à Flint, d'un point de vue _très_ objectif.

Il aurait dû revêtir plutôt la couleur orange des Canons de Chudley... ça lui correspondait tellement mieux !

-Summerby fait un piqué suivi de près par Garcia ! Ont-ils repéré le Vif d'Or ?! Il semble bien que oui ! Le match arrive-t-il à sa fin ?!

Le gardien serra son balai entre ses mains, la mâchoire crispée, le coeur battant à une vitesse folle. Ils approchaient peut-être de l'apogée de toute leur saison, et si jamais ils gagnaient ce match, et que les Pies de Montrose gagnaient le prochain match contre les Faucons, Flaquemare pourrait se hisser à la première place du championnat, fait qui n'avait pas été réalisé depuis plus de sept ans ! Et lui, Olivier Dubois, y aurait contribué !

Des exclamations de dépit du côté de Flaquemare se firent entendre du public et Olivier grogna de mécontentement tout en évitant aux poursuiveurs adverses de marquer un autre but. C'était mauvais signe.

-Oh manqué ! Summerby était à deux doigts de clore le match et Weaver a dévié sa trajectoire avec un Cognard !

"Putain, quel trou du cul" murmura Olivier.

Les chances comme celles-ci étaient rares, et ils avaient une chance de remporter le match haut la main si Landon faisait de son mieux. Mais si ils continuaient comme ça, il y avait un risque sur deux pour que Falmouth remonte le score et prenne de l'avance. Et ça, c'était inconcevable pour Olivier : Flaquemare devait l'emporter !

-Wolf à Milner, Milner à Bowers... et BOWERS MAAAARQUE ! 20 points pour Flaquemare ! Les deux équipes sont désormais à égalité !

Olivier sourit : c'était déjà ça de gagné pour le moment. Mais le Souaffle revint très vite de son côté du terrain et il perdit son sourire. Flint le tenait fermement, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, et lança. Sans réfléchir, poussé par son foutu orgueil et l'adrénaline, voyant le Souaffle se diriger vers l'anneau droit, Olivier prit une poussée de ses mains sur son balai. Le Souaffle était à deux doigts d'entrer dans l'anneau, et il ne restait plus que cette figure à tenter. Le gardien contracta ses abdominaux, ses fessiers et ses cuisses pour se surélever le bas du corps et le lancer vers la droite, tout en s'allongeant au maximum.

Il perdit le souffle, et sans vraiment y croire, le Souaffle se coinça entre ses deux pieds. De justesse.

Et la foule explosa, scanda son nom lui vrillant les tympans. "Dubois, Dubois, Dubois !"

Pendant quelques secondes, ses coéquipiers applaudirent, une telle figure était rare dans leur monde, et surtout très risquée pour le gardien qui risquait de trop se propulser, perdre le contrôle de son balai et finir à St-Mangouste. Mais il avait réussi, s'était remis sur son balai correctement, avait savouré les regards meurtriers de Flint, et entendre le public scander son nom à n'en plus pouvoir lui procurait un plaisir incommensurable.

Olivier avait une nouvelle fois montré de quoi il pouvait être capable, et jamais l'adrénaline n'avait autant coulé dans ses veines. Il avait flirté avec le danger et il _adorait_ ça.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, quel arrêt INCROYABLE du gardien de Flaquemare, Olivier Dubois ! Flint des Faucons de Falmouth doit s'en mordre les doigts, pour sûr.

Le bout de ses doigts frémissaient encore de l'effort, et Olivier risqua un oeil vers la foule pour la balayer rapidement du regard. Mais malheureusement, il était beaucoup trop loin pour en distinguer les visages.

Réprimant un léger grognement de déception, Olivier se re-concentra sur le match. Ce geste allait re-booster son équipe et ils n'en seraient que plus efficaces et plus motivés.

_:.:_

-Je veux une photo du héros du jour ! Dubois, tu as été phénoménal ! Babillait Virginia Peterson, leur responsable publicitaire, ses doigts impeccablement manucurés s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Olivier laissa un large sourire prendre sur ses lèvres. Sans aucun doute permis, ce jour faisait parti des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Le club de Flaquemare avait écrasé les Faucons, Flint en avait brisé son balai, Olivier avait donné un beau spectacle avec son arrêt du Souaffle en acrobatie – et pas _une _fois, mais deux ! - et grâce à tout ça, leur équipe avait pris la place première pour le moment du championnat.

Si ça, ce n'était pas avoir la chance de son côté, Olivier ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Une nuque tachetée de tâches de rousseurs, dégagée par un chignon haut négligé, attira son regard parmi la foule de personnes présentes à leur soirée privée d'après-match, et le sourire d'Olivier s'agrandit un peu plus.

Il était temps de voir si sa chance fonctionnait toujours à ce moment de la journée.

Ses muscles étaient encore un peu endoloris, et il avait dormi comme un bébé sous les massages d'un très performant kinémage, mais Olivier se sentait plus en forme que jamais. L'idée même de pouvoir taquiner sa gamine et d'être dans son espace suffisait à le requinquer.

Une jeune femme brune était près d'elle, ses lèvres se mouvant rapidement, - une pipelette jugea rapidement Olivier -, ce devait être la copine que Morag avait amené. Mignonne, qui semblait piquante à souhait, et son visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, sûrement une ancienne Serdaigle tout comme la rouquine.

Dans un geste possessif, Olivier entoura de sa main le cou de Morag et pencha la tête vers elle, se dévoilant. A son contact, elle avait sursauté et lui lança un regard réprobateur. On n'avait pas idée de surprendre les honnêtes gens comme cela, voyons.

-Salut gamine.

La brune aux cheveux joliment bouclés, gloussa légèrement tandis que Morag leva les yeux au ciel. Déjà agacée. Le sourire d'Olivier s'agrandit largement.

-Félicitations pour ton match, Dubois, dit Morag en guise de salut. Je te présente une amie, Mandy Brocklehurst. Mandy, voici Olivier Dubois.

Olivier serra la main de la brunette, Mandy.

-Joli prénom, enchanté, susurra le gardien, séducteur.

Deuxième haussement de sourcil de Morag, deuxième gloussement de Mandy. Ça ravit Olivier.

-Merci Olivier, répondit d'une voix suave Mandy. Très sincèrement, je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle prouesse de la part d'un gardien pendant un match. Tu as beaucoup amélioré ton niveau depuis Poudlard.

-Oh, Serdaigle j'imagine ? Année de Morag ? Questionna aimablement Olivier, désireux de se lier avec quelqu'un qui aurait fréquenté Morag pendant leurs années d'études à Poudlard.

Avait-elle toujours été aussi... aussi Morag ? Têtue ? Avec une langue acerbe ? Ou au contraire, était-elle aussi douce qu'un agneau au début ? Olivier voyait que Morag avait un tempérament de feu qu'elle cachait plus ou moins. Les fois où Kenneth lui parlait de sa relation avec Morag, Olivier avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'une autre fille que celle qu'il connaissait, beaucoup plus douce, beaucoup plus calme, posée. Alors que lorsque sa gamine était avec lui, elle ne se gênait pas pour le renvoyer dans ses pénates, et lui adresser quelques répliques bien senties.

-Exact, affirma Mandy en souriant allègrement. Morag était une de nos boute-en-train avec Anthony Goldstein. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil dévorant continuellement des Chocogrenouilles.

Morag soupira, et marmonna qu'elle allait se chercher un verre. Qu'ils continuent donc à parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

Dès que l'écossaise s'éloigna un peu, son amie adressa à Olivier un grand sourire innocent et attaqua directement : "Elle te plaît, Morag, non ?"

Olivier qui avait suivi du regard l'avancée de Morag vers le bar, sursauta légèrement et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Personne ne lui avait jamais insinué ce genre de choses, pas même Kenneth qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Si Morag lui plaisait ? ... Il ne savait pas trop en réalité. Ou si, en fait.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Contra Olivier, un peu plus méfiant.

Sous ses airs de gentille fille un peu cruche, Mandy semblait avoir l'esprit aiguisé finalement.

-Oh. C'est très simple. Tu ne connais pas très bien Morag – ou du moins, je pense que j'aurais été informée si tu faisais partie de son entourage affectif – et tu l'as invitée à un match et la soirée d'après-match. Le seul _vrai_ lien que tu as avec elle est son ex, Kenneth qui se trouve être un de tes meilleurs amis. On pourrait penser que tu souhaiterais les rabibocher vu que lui aussi est présent ce soir, mais le seul hic est qu'ils se sont quittés tous les deux en total accord, en couple ils fonctionnaient comme de simples amis qui couchaient ensemble. Alors, si on prend en compte tout ça, on arrive à la conclusion que Morag te plaît et que, soit tu as juste envie de te la faire, soit tu as des sentiments pour elle.

Olivier fit la moue. Elle se prenait pour une brillante détective, peut-être ? Attendait-elle un "Bien joué, Brocklehurst. Vous êtes sans aucun doute le nouveau Holmes !" ? Pathétique. Elle n'avait _rien_ compris à ce qui le liait à Morag, et même lui ne savait pas exactement. Bon d'accord, quelques sentiments de jalousie et de possessivité, du plaisir à la voir s'énerver contre lui et la sensation de croquer un petit bout de paradis quand elle prononçait son prénom. Mais de là, à dire qu'elle lui _plaisait_. C'était seulement physique à la limite, elle avait ce petit truc qui lui donnait continuellement envie de faire des sourires pleins de dents.

-Ah et pendant qu'on y est, si tu me présentais Landon Summerby ? J'ai toujours rêvé de lui parler, il était tellement mignon à Poudlard avec sa petite cravate jaune et noire, continua Mandy en joignant ses mains en un geste de supplication, pour l'amadouer un peu.

-Incapable d'aller aborder un homme, Mandy ? Se moqua Olivier, ravi de changer de sujet.

-J'aime faire ça dans les formes, répliqua la brune en croquant dans un petit four attrapé une minute plus tôt sur un plateau qui passait par là. Et puis comme ça, je serais occupée pendant que Morag m'abandonnera parce que tu seras collé à ses pattes.

Réprimant un éclat de rire, Olivier jeta un coup d'oeil à Morag qui s'était assise à un tabouret de bar, un verre de champagne devant elle. Un demi-sourire tendre incurva ses lèvres. Toute en simplicité, elle avait revêtu une petite robe bleue et des ballerines couleur or.

Oui, sans aucun doute, elle avait fait honneur à Flaquemare dans sa tenue, et c'était un très bon choix de sa part. Très mignon, aussi.

-Ah au fait, Morag a été surexcitée tout au long du match, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là pour du _Quidditch_, et tu n'imagines même pas l'état dans lequel elle s'est mis quand tu nous as fait ton grand héros avec toutes tes acrobaties... Et maintenant, s'il te plaît, _Summerby_ ! Ou Johnson à la limite. Paraît qu'il est en plein divorce, ajouta Mandy avec un sourire en coin, diabolique, en lui prenant le bras pour le faire avancer dans la foule.

Morag disparut de son champ de vision.

_:.:_

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, et Olivier l'entendait du palier. Le moment était venu, et il avait vérifié grâce à un sort : elle était chez elle. Ou du moins, il y avait quelqu'un dans ce foutu appartement.

Merlin merci, Mandy l'avait à la bonne – et lui avait donné l'adresse du studio de Morag en plein Londres – grâce à la soirée de la veille et son introduction auprès de Summerby qui s'était révélée un succès. Et il s'était aussi avéré que Mandy était une stagiaire de Sorcière Hebdo, dans la section "Potins de stars", détail que Morag ne lui avait pas précisé. Sûrement pour l'enquiquiner.

-Dégage Dubois ! Entendit-il une voix furieuse à travers la porte.

Il soupira longuement. Morag n'allait certainement pas lui rendre la chose plus facile. Evidemment, il avait déconné, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ça avait été plus fort que lui.

-Morag, il faut qu'on parle, allez s'il te plaît.

-Non !

Olivier pouvait presque l'entendre fulminer à l'abri dans son appartement. Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Elle allait pas faire la gueule pour ça, il s'était déjà excusé un million de fois avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, et il revenait encore aujourd'hui pour lui exprimer ses plus plates excuses.

Encore heureux que la scène se fut passée dans un endroit où aucune personne avide de commérages n'était présente. Sinon il en aurait encore pris pour son grade.

Oh, et puis après tout, il n'avait cherché qu'à la protéger. Après, ça avait un peu dérapé, d'accord. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ?

Et l'autre personnage concerné dans l'affaire l'avait immédiatement pardonné, dans son état un peu brumeux dû au whisky pur feu, lui avait assuré qu'il avait deviné ses soi-disants sentiments pour la rousse, et avait insisté pour lui donner sa bénédiction.

Foutu Kenneth qui buvait trop et avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir revoir intimement ses ex avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang assez... élevé. Morag avait été là, et ça n'avait été qu'un malchanceux concours de circonstances qui aurait largement pu être évité. Et lui n'avait pas réussie à gérer sa foutue jalousie.

-Morag... Écoute, je sais que j'aurais pas dû t'insulter comme ça et pousser Kenneth... mais... mais, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis désolé. Vraiment...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa gamine, le visage revêche, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, la peau nue de tout artifice, vêtue d'un short de pyjama et d'un haut un peu trop grand pour elle. Un tee-shirt d'homme. Olivier sentit sa gorge se nouer et préféra ne même pas penser à qui pouvait appartenir ce tee-shirt. Peut-être un homme qu'elle aurait fréquenté, ou qu'elle _fréquentait. _

Non, c'était vraiment pas le moment de laisser sa jalousie sortir, la veille elle avait déjà fait trop de dégâts. Il en était venu à traiter Morag de mots qu'il ne pensait pas et qu'elle ne méritait sans doute pas. Il en était venu à poser la main brutalement sur son meilleur ami de toujours.

Olivier réalisait combien il pouvait devenir trop brutal si il laissait des sentiments aussi puissants s'exprimer. Même avec Marcus Flint, il ne cédait pas aussi facilement à ses impulsions.

-T'es qu'un con, Dubois. Et je ne veux plus jamais te parler.

Voix tranchante. Olivier sentit sa mâchoire se crisper de rage. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Après tout, lui n'avait rien (ou presque) venu venir. Il se pencha vers elle, observa ses yeux brillants de colère, si bleus, si riches en nuances qu'il aurait adoré y passer des heures à les observer, et se mordit les lèvres.

-Donne-moi une chance, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux qu'il admirait le fuirent et sa bouche se tordit en une moue adorable, qu'Olivier s'empressa de venir récolter.

C'était marrant, ses lèvres avaient un petit goût sucré, à peine perceptible. Mais le mieux fut l'ardeur avec laquelle elle répondit à son baiser, sans même essayer de le repousser. Olivier sourit contre ses lèvres, et il le regretta vite. Morag lui donna un coup au plexus, ce qui le fit se plier de douleur, et un gémissement passa entre ses lèvres.

-De quel droit ?! S'insurgea l'écossaise.

Olivier se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Elle répondait passionnément à son baiser, se permettait de le frapper et ensuite osait demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassée ? Foutue MacDougal. Toujours aussi chiante.

-Ose me dire que je ne t'attire pas _gamine _! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on joue au chat et à la souris, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on joue à ce jeu-là, suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis, tout ça c'est fini, faut qu'on arrête les frais, faut que je sache que tu es mienne, je ne veux plus à avoir à autant jalouser mon meilleur ami, et tous ceux à qui tu distribues tes sourires alors que moi je n'ai droit qu'à de la méfiance, et trop rarement à des yeux émerveillés, ... je veux être celui à qui tu penses jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, je veux être le seul qui puisse te dire combien t'es belle, combien tu me touches, combien tu comptes pour moi.

Morag resta silencieuse, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de surprise, et pas un son ne se glissa en-dehors de ses lèvres encore un peu rouges de leur baiser.

-Ok, ajouta Olivier après quelques secondes, on ne se connaît pas par coeur – et Merlin merci, encore heureux – mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des inconnus ! Et puis moi, je ne demande que ça : apprendre à mieux te connaître, Morag... Il y a ce truc chez toi qui m'attendrit, qui me pousse toujours vers toi quand tu es là, et Godric sait combien j'avais envie de te proposer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard quand tu en avais l'autorisation pendant ta dernière année.

Olivier prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de reprendre : "C'est juste que j'ai été trop lâche. Tu venais de rompre avec Ken, et ça n'aurait pas été respectueux. Et tu n'imagines même pas combien la jalousie m'a bouffé quand j'ai su que tu sortais avec lui. Tu es _ma_ gamine, et je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Comme tu dis, on se connaît depuis plus d'un an et nous n'avons jamais été réellement proches... mais, j'aimerais essayer. Ne pas regretter ensuite de n'avoir jamais rien tenté."

Et il fut coupé par la plus délicieuse des manières possibles : elle l'embrassa et le fit entrer dans son appartement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

_:.:_

**Décembre 1999**

-Tu plaisantes ? S'amusa Olivier.

C'était assez époustouflant comme coïncidence. Et dire qu'il s'était fait du souci tout ce temps à se demander si Morag pouvait l'apprécier d'une autre façon que platoniquement parlant.

-Non non, je t'assure, répliqua Morag avec un grand sourire en jouant dans ses cheveux. De ma première à ma quatrième année, j'étais dingue de toi. Enfin du grand héros que je pensais que tu étais, dégonfle tes chevilles, parce qu'il s'est en fait avéré que tu étais un petit con, aux tendances héroïques certes, mais un petit con quand même.

Evidemment, tout ça avec un petit sourire affectueux, Olivier le sentait même s'il avait la tête sur les genoux de Morag, ses jambes élancées reposant paresseusement sur l'herbe glacée. Il n'avait jamais passé un aussi bon moment à Hyde Park. Et ça faisait déjà trois petits mois qu'ils se fréquentaient sa gamine et lui. Tout allait plus ou moins pour le mieux, évidemment ils se disputaient souvent sur des sujets puérils et futiles, mais ça tenait bon.

Moins que Landon et la brunette glousseuse professionnelle Mandy, qui leur faisaient respectivement des scènes terribles de jalousie, de critiques, de romantisme dégoulinant, et de colère. Mandy se déversait sur Morag, qui devait selon elle être la plus à même à comprendre vu qu'elle sortait aussi avec un joueur de Quidditch, et Landon se déversait sur Olivier parce que bon, voilà, c'était celui qui lui avait présenté la demoiselle et accessoirement, son meilleur ami.

Et ils commentaient ensemble les réactions de leurs amis respectifs.

En fait, Olivier ne savait pas exactement si Morag et lui étaient en couple. Réellement. Ils n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur leur relation, n'avaient jamais utilisé de mots doux pour s'appeler, Olivier l'appelait _gamine_ toujours aussi affectueusement, et Morag l'appelait simplement Olivier, sans fioritures. Ils se voyaient à peine au final, lui pris par ses entraînements et ses matchs qui dès le début de la saison pouvaient se trouver à l'autre bout du pays, ou carrément dans un pays étranger, tandis qu'elle avait commencé ses cours à l'école de médicomagie qui lui prenaient énormément de temps et d'énergie. Ils avaient à peine flirté, et étaient passés assez rapidement aux étapes supérieures.

Le gardien de Flaquemare apprécia la douce caresse des doigts fins de sa gamine, et soupira de bienfait. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi à l'aise, aussi bien, avec une femme. Il approchait des vingt-quatre ans, et se sentait l'âme à rester avec quelqu'un un petit bout de temps, voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Voir si ça allait durer, voir si ils étaient compatibles.

Olivier pensait toujours en termes de probabilités, de stratégies, de rendement, et ça depuis Poudlard, depuis qu'il avait été en âge d'apprécier le sport formidable qu'était le Quidditch. Et il marchait également comme ça dans ses relations amoureuses. Morag MacDougal était dans le positif. Très largement. Et même si ça pouvait être triste de penser en termes de rentabilité pour une relation, Olivier ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Oui, les sentiments étaient imprévisibles, changeants, intenses, flamboyants, pouvant s'éteindre à n'importe quel instant. Une relation sur laquelle on pouvait y mettre des chiffres était une relation totalement platonique, presque à y penser comme les unions de convenances, les mariages arrangés. Quelque chose de sentimental n'obéissait pas aux règles des probabilités, des pourcentages, des paris.

Mais Olivier aimait avoir le contrôle. Savoir où il allait, quand, et pourquoi. S'impliquer _trop_ n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'y faire entrer. Malgré tout le bonheur qui pourrait en résulter... ou le malheur.

-Je ne me suis jamais vraiment débarrassée de ce petit penchant comme tu le vois, plaisanta Morag.

-Heureusement pour moi, murmura Olivier avec un sourire ravi.

Qu'elle ait eu un coup de coeur pour elle quand elle n'avait été encore qu'une vraie gamine l'enchantait. Ça lui permettait de regonfler son ego, il avait été celui qui avait fait le premier pas, mais Morag avait été la première atteinte. Et elle n'était pas une de ces groupies qui ne voyaient que le joueur et pas l'homme derrière l'image marketing... Elle était naturelle avec lui, l'envoyait se faire foutre dès qu'elle le voulait, ne cherchait pas à lui plaire par tous les moyens, n'hésitait pas à avoir des petites guerres avec lui, et Olivier adorait ça. Il adorait l'embrasser, l'entendre parler, la voir savourer des Chocogrenouilles, passer ses doigts sur ses multiples de taches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air canaille. Il aimait être avec elle.

Ah ! Et il appréciait beaucoup ses post-crises de jalousie envers des groupies, ou des membres de son staff trop entreprenantes, mais encaissait silencieusement ses reproches de sa passivité. Même si il n'était pas le "petit ami" parfait, même si il ne se dévoilait pas trop sentimentalement, Olivier n'avait jamais fait autant d'efforts dans une relation. Surtout après seulement trois mois. Ce qui prouvait que Morag n'était pas comme ses dernières copines.

-Je trouve ça plutôt gênant et honteux à avouer, continua Morag d'une voix plus basse. C'est comme si j'était une... une de tes fans, comme si toi tu étais le mec qui m'avait accordé une chance d'être avec toi.

Olivier se redressa sur ses coudes à ses mots, et remarqua que le visage de Morag n'arborait aucun sourire, juste une mine pensive dérangeante.

-C'est _toi_ qui m'a accordé une chance d'être avec toi, gamine, la contra Olivier en l'embrassant.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute, qu'elle se pose des questions, qu'elle remette en cause toutes leurs bases, parce que sinon lui aussi y serait contraint, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

_:.:_

**Avril 2000**

Grâce à ses géniaux réflexes d'évitement – les cognards étaient plus coriaces -, Olivier esquiva le vase qui alla se briser contre le mur derrière lui.

-Morag, putain, stop !

-T'es vraiment _vraiment_ un salaud, Dubois ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de _ça _! Hurla Morag, sa baguette à la main, et brandissant la une de Sorcière Hebdo, où on voyait Olivier se faire embrasser par une splendide noiraude. Une mannequin nigérienne d'après la légende.

Olivier se massa les tempes pour essayer de se calmer. Cette photo était indigne de lui, certes, mais c'était _elle _qui s'était jetée sur lui, et il l'avait repoussée ! Mais un photographe présent à cette soirée avait eu le temps de prendre quelques secondes du baiser qui repassaient en boucle à la une. Et même si le Olivier de la photo s'évertuait à essayer de partir du cadre, mécontent, la noiraude le retenait. Ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour Morag pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi.

Essayer de retrouver un semblant de sérénité ? Peine perdue.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai _rien_ fait !

-Et ta langue dans sa bouche, t'appelles ça ne rien faire ?! Putain, je suis vraiment trop stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Le gardien voyait la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis presque sept mois faire les cent pas, tourner en rond, la mine furieuse, les yeux brillants, les lèvres tremblantes, les cheveux en bataille, et pour couronner le tout, elle portait un tee-shirt à lui. Ils venaient de passer une nuit géniale, et au réveil, le journal apporté par un hibou avait fait tout basculé.

-Morag, tu savais très bien ce que c'était de sortir avec un joueur de Quidditch en vue, tu savais qu'il y aurait des rumeurs, des prétendues relations avec d'autres ! Merde Morag, c'est notre lot à tous ! Pourquoi d'après toi il y a tellement peu de mariages qui tiennent chez les joueurs de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de jouer et se reconvertissent ? Tout est une question de _confiance_, ok ?!

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de succomber à l'énervement lui aussi. Merde, Morag ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, et ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. En admettant qu'elle la lui avait déjà accordée avant.

-Ecoute, Olivier, je ne continuerais pas comme ça. C'est pas la première fois que j'aie des... doutes comme ça, et là, c'est un peu le pompon. J'ai _besoin_ d'être la plus sereine possible pour mes examens de fin d'année, moi je ne gagne pas des centaines de gallions juste en posant mes fesses sur un balai ! Et je veux réussir, je veux devenir une médicomage, je veux pouvoir aider des gens, sauver des vies, je veux faire quelque chose d'utile de mes deux mains et de mon cerveau.

-Morag...

-Non ! Je savais que ça n'allait pas fonctionner, on est trop... différents pour que notre couple, appelle-ça comme tu veux, ait une chance de fonctionner, et, hoqueta Morag en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, tirant sur son tee-shirt, triturant ses doigts, et, ... et, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. D'accord ? J'arrête les frais. Je ne veux plus de toute cette merde de people, ces journalistes qui fouinent partout, je veux... je n'en veux plus. Je ne veux plus de _toi_.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ça le tuait. Olivier sentait comme une pression sur son coeur, comme si on l'enserrait dans un étau, comme si on y enfonçait des petites piques jusqu'au bout, et une nausée le prit brusquement. Sa gamine ne voulait sûrement pas en finir là, ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur relation... Sept petits mois de rien du tout, ça avait passé tellement vite. Ils étaient tellement bien.

-Morag, je... je t'aime.

Ça y était, il l'avait dit. Olivier n'avait plus que cette arme pour sa cause.

Jamais, en sept mois, il ne le lui avait dit, et elle non plus. Et le joueur de Flaquemare espéra si fort que cette déclaration amadoue celle qui, il l'admettait enfin, officiellement, faisait battre son coeur hors de sa poitrine presque.

Sans elle dans sa vie, Olivier ne pouvait même pas se le figurer. Morag en faisait partie intégrante. Il aimait se réveiller auprès d'elle, l'entendre râler parce qu'elle allait être en retard à ses cours et qu'elle ne retrouvait pas ses vêtements, l'écouter rouspéter parce qu'il annulait parfois leurs rendez-vous pour cause d'entraînements trop tardifs, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, la sentir nue contre lui, la voir manger des Chocogrenouilles, la taquiner sur ses hanches légèrement prononcées, l'entendre parler de la médicomagie telle une réelle passionnée, partager un plat de pâtes avec elle après l'amour, lui caresser les cheveux, redessiner du doigt les lignes que formaient ses taches de rousseur, les compter, la voir s'essouffler à ouvrir un pot auquel il faisait sauter le couvercle en quelques secondes, et être avec elle.

-Dehors, Olivier, souffla Morag d'une voix suppliante. Va-t-en. Sors de ma vie. Prends tes affaires et vraiment... va-t-en !

* * *

Un beau cadeau de Noël ? Des petites reviews pour me donner votre avis !:D

(Ah et j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait une cinquième et dernière partie, et pas d'épilogue, donc à très bientôt pour la dernière partie de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaît toujours les loulous !)


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, la partie V ! ...Pour finir l'année 2012 sur une bonne note de finalité du côté des fictions pour moi !

Un GROS merci aux anonymes **Coton** (oui bon je sais que tu arrives pas à te connecter:p Pas encore de résultats, c'est à la mi-janvier;) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même comme fin... ahah) et **Tylwithes** (en effet il aurait du le saligaud ! Mais bon, voyons si ils arrivent à rattraper leur couple...) Et encore merci aux autres reviewers (l) !

J'espère que vous aimerez.:)

On se retrouve pour le blabla de fin en bas !

* * *

**Gamine**

* * *

PARTIE V

* * *

**Avril 2000**

S'extirpant difficilement de sa couette, Morag laissa échapper un grognement peu féminin qui aurait fait rire aux éclats Olivier si il était là. Mais il ne serait plus jamais là. Plus jamais. Elle l'avait chassé une semaine plus tôt et il n'était pas revenu, était parti sans plus un mot, sans plus insister.

Lâche, songea-t-elle avec regrets. Lui qui était fondamentalement têtu avait abandonné son plaidoyer et l'avait laissée toute seule avec ses pensées noires et ses larmes.

Réalisant cela, Morag soupira longuement de dépit, refusant de se laisser aller encore et encore. Elle devait être plus forte que ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait une rupture, nom d'un Scroutt. Manque de pot, Morag sentit ses yeux commencer à s'embuer, qu'elle essuya rageusement.

Ce n'était pas un foutu joueur de Quidditch qui stoppait une foutue balle qui allait lui miner le moral. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime" qu'elle devait sans cesse se flageller mentalement pour avoir été si idiote. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était elle-même follement éprise de ce stupide petit écossais qu'elle devait continuer à pleurer.

Elle allait passer des partiels très importants pour valider sa première année dans moins d'un mois et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre du retard. Et puis, Morag avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort avec Lisa et Terry, à expliquer à ses parents et son frère qu'ils ne verraient plus ce si _charmant_ Olivier – d'ailleurs Craig avait si gentiment proposé d'envoyer un dragon à Dubois pour lui enflammer un peu le postérieur qu'elle aurait presque accepté –, à aller prendre une petite cuite avec Anthony qui passait par une passe difficile avec Su, et à tenir informée également Mandy qui avait une dent contre tous les joueurs de Quidditch depuis que Landon l'avait plaquée en bonne et due forme.

Mais Merlin merci, elle avait respecté le choix de Morag de ne rien divulguer à sa patronne sur cette rupture. Et la rousse savait combien ça lui en avait coûté. Mandy aurait adoré descendre en flammes Olivier Dubois. Vengeance puérile à travers lui pour atteindre Landon Summerby, qui filait le parfait amour avec Vanessa Montgomery, une ancienne étudiante de Poufsouffle également, depuis quelques semaines.

Machinalement, elle enfila un tee-shirt qui traînait dans son armoire et qui semblait assez confortable pour une matinée de révisions devant son bureau, un café près d'elle, et quelques Chocogrenouilles pour couronner le tout.

Immédiatement, la fragrance masculine du tee-shirt lui picota les narines, et brusquement, les larmes jaillirent. Morag se sentit pitoyable, pathétique, elle devait offrir un bien triste spectacle.

Merde, Olivier lui manquait atrocement. Elle voulait _tellement_ qu'il revienne, qu'ils se pardonnent, et qu'ils envoient se faire foutre tous ces journalistes à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse. Qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui sourisse et lui répète ce "je t'aime" qu'elle avait tellement attendu et qui était sorti au plus mauvais moment.

Foutue mannequin nigérienne. Foutu Sorcière Hebdo. Foutue célébrité. Foutu Quidditch. Foutu Olivier !

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, elle avait une année à valider, un objectif à atteindre, et rien (ni personne) ne l'en détournerait.

_:.:_

**Mai 2000**

-Alors, ça avance les révisions Médico MacDougal ? La taquina Lisa en prenant une table à la terrasse d'un café.

Morag eut un sourire blasé pour sa meilleure amie, qui la fascinait toujours autant par son physique de poupée blonde, et s'assit à la table que sa meilleure amie avait choisie. Elles avaient choisi un petit café discret qui venait d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Mes cernes devraient te donner d'elles-même la réponse, répondit Morag en hélant le serveur pour deux jus de citrouille. Et toi, tes révisions ? Pas trop barbant la communication ?

L'ancienne bleue et bronze laissa échapper un rire, et hocha négativement la tête avant de répliquer : "J'adore ça ! Tous mes stages se sont super bien passés, tout le monde a été adorable avec moi, et mes profs sont vraiment intéressants. Ils maîtrisent leurs sujets et le partagent, c'est fou comme même du droit, qui ne me disait rien, devient beaucoup plus facile."

L'enthousiasme de Lisa faisait du bien à voir, et le sourire de Morag s'agrandit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant permis à ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Depuis sa rupture avec Olivier – qui datait de vingt-deux jours exactement - et l'absence flagrante de nouvelles ou de signe, Morag était plongée corps et âme dans ses révisions, trouvant un refuge en ça. Refuge stressant certes, mais c'était mieux que de penser à Olivier, tout le temps, au moindre petit geste dans sa vie.

-Sinon, toi... ça va ? Demanda prudemment la blonde en croisant les jambes.

Soupirant à l'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie, Morag ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Lisa, qui traversait elle depuis un peu moins d'un an, une relation tumultueuse avec Blaise Zabini, qui la rendait de plus en plus extravertie, de plus en plus insolente, de plus en plus lumineuse.

Blaise défendait farouchement son indépendance et quant à Lisa, elle essayait de se barricader le plus possible face aux assauts de l'ancien serpentard. Il allait voir ailleurs, et elle encaissait, tentait d'en faire de même. Ils se déchiraient, s'aimaient, et Morag avait plusieurs fois ramassé les morceaux de Lisa. Comment pouvaient-ils s'aimer aussi mal ?

En pensant ça, Morag ricana intérieurement. Ils n'en avaient pas été loin avec Olivier, la jalousie la bouffant toute entière, et l'orgueil l'isolant, lui, un peu trop du côté sentimental de leur couple.

-Je survis, répondit simplement Morag en haussant les épaules. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose, pour l'instant je me focalise uniquement sur mes partiels.

Lisa, qui venait de fêter son vingtième anniversaire, fit la moue à cette réponse pas assez convaincante à son goût.

-Tu sais, Olivier est parti en tournée de matchs peu après votre dispute. Il revient cette semaine en Angleterre si j'ai bien compris Mandy quand elle hurlait dans la Cheminette hier soir. Elle sortait d'une soirée du journal et la seule chose qu'elle a trouvé à faire, c'est de m'appeler, complètement bourrée pour _encore_ médire sur Landon. Elle l'aime toujours, cet abruti.

-Landon n'était pas un abruti, se moqua Morag, il était juste un peu trop fier de lui, un peu trop arrogant et un peu trop orgueilleux.

Gracieusement, elle avait pu esquiver le fait qu'Olivier n'avait pas été en Grande-Bretagne pendant la vingtaine de jours qui suivait leur rupture (vingt-deux, _vingt-deux_) et les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de Lisa qui se froncèrent lui indiquèrent que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure façon de jouer.

-Peut-être que comme il était parti, il n'a pas pu venir te voir pour mettre les choses à plat ! On parle bien d'Olivier Dubois là. Sa carrière est hyper importante à ses yeux, et si tu me dis que _même_ Kenneth est venu te parler, voir comment tu allais, et en est ressorti mécontent, c'est qu'il y a hippogriffe sous gravillon !

-Et les hiboux, c'est pour les moldus !

Lisa se pinça l'arête du nez pour essayer de se calmer. Morag savait qu'elle détestait la voir à côté de ses pompes pour un homme.

-En période de match, je doute qu'on ait envie de se déconcentrer en essayant de réparer les pots cassés, la contra Lisa d'un ton catégorique. Et puis, toi non plus tu n'as rien fait pour essayer de fixer les choses avec lui ! Bon sang, il t'a dit qu'il t'aime, Momo !

Les dernières phrases de Lisa touchèrent beaucoup plus Morag qu'elle ne le montra. Oui, elle avait été horrible, mais il fallait tout replacer dans le contexte. Ce n'était pas parce que Lisa avait l'habitude de voir Blaise faire un tour dans les draps d'autres femmes qu'elle devait accepter la même chose ! Une petite salope de mannequin – donc par définition, canon – avait embrassé _son_ homme, il ne lui en avait pas parlé alors que la soirée s'était passée deux jours plus tôt alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire, et il n'avait pas essayé de se racheter.

C'était trop facile d'utiliser un "je t'aime", trop facile. Olivier avait agi comme un coupable jusqu'à présent, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : l'oublier.

-Blaise ne m'a jamais dit ça. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aime. Et il ne le fera sûrement jamais, je le sais, il va épouser cette petite garce de Greengrass dès qu'il se sera lassé de son petit jeu avec moi, et il va me laisser, m'abandonner, murmura Lisa, les yeux baissés sur son verre. Olivier est quelqu'un de spécial, mais je pense que quand il dit quelque chose, il le pense réellement. Ne foire pas tout, Morag.

Cette dernière hoqueta. Il était rare que Lisa ose parler de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de Blaise Zabini, et ce devait sûrement être un réel effort, qu'elle avait fait pour _elle_. Morag songea qu'elle ne méritait pas l'amitié de Lisa, elle était une effroyable amie.

-Mais...

-La balle est dans ton camp, Momo, la coupa son ancienne camarade de dortoir. Il t'a dit "je t'aime" et toi, tu lui as dit de dégager.

-Mais cette man...

-Tu sais comment sont les magasines people ! Regarde qui y fait ses stages : Mandy. Si ça c'est pas une preuve flagrante que parfois, ils font des erreurs, des fausses rumeurs. Rappelle-toi la soi-disant demande en mariage d'Olivier au bout de deux mois et ton soi-disant refus !

Morag eut un sourire triste. Comme toujours, Lisa savait trouver les mots, les phrases, pour la remettre sur pied.

-Très bien, je passerais à son appartement, lâcha la rousse en triturant son pendentif en forme d'ankh, que Craig lui avait ramené d'une escapade en Egypte.

Dès qu'elle serait rentrée, aurait pris une douche, aurait arrangé ses cheveux, et après s'être maquillée un peu. Elle se devait d'être la plus désirable possible.

Qu'il veuille bien la reprendre alors qu'elle l'avait jeté après sa déclaration...

_:.:_

Morag se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Ses mains étaient moites, ses jambes étaient flageolantes, et son coeur battait à toute vitesse.

Elle avait envie mis une heure à se préparer, une heure à se décider, et la montre à son poignet affichait désormais vingt-deux heures. Merlin, elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop fâché de la voir débarquer à une heure aussi tardive.

Rowena, Rowena, elle allait enfin le revoir. Pouvoir le toucher à nouveau. Merlin, que son contact lui avait manqué. Et dans son esprit, il ne pourrait que lui ouvrir la porte, sa tête de chien battu s'illuminant en voyant que c'est elle à sa porte, et lui ouvrant grand les bras pour l'embrasser. Légèrement cinématographique, mais Morag avait envie de croire à la simplicité pour le moment qu'elle allait passer, qui se promettait compliqué.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Morag appuya quelques secondes sur la sonnette. Deux secondes exactement, elle savait que ça suffisait pour qu'Olivier réagisse.

"Ouais, j'arrive !" entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Morag tritura ses mains en entendant sa voix étouffée par la porte, et soupira bruyamment. Quel accueil allait-il lui réserver ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Olivier Dubois uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, et le coeur de Morag rata un battement. Vraiment, un mec comme lui pouvait aimer une fille comme elle ? Non, réellement ?

-Ah. Salut gamine, je ne t'attendais pas.

D'accord, ce n'était pas exactement la réaction escomptée mais Morag décida de s'y faire. Et puis, Olivier avait l'air un peu fatigué, les traits marqués, de légères cernes, et un bleu s'étendait sur sa hanche : sûrement un Cognard. Elle nota également qu'il l'avait appelée "gamine"... Bon signe ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle..., lâcha Morag en un souffle.

L'avoir en face d'elle alors qu'elle l'avait perdu par sa propre faute la fit réaliser que la fascination et le béguin de jeunesse qu'elle avait pu avoir pour Olivier Dubois s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que ça. Elle en était tombée complètement et follement amoureuse. C'était réciproque, et elle avait merdé.

-Je voulais te dire que... moi aussi, oh, je ne sais pas si ceci est une bonne entrée en matière, hésita Morag avant de se lancer : Moi aussi, je t'aime Olivier. Ça y est, je l'ai dit.

Le gardien resta silencieux, ne l'invita pas à rentrer et se contenta de la dévisager, les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire crispée, les muscles tendus.

Morag sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Oli, qui est-ce ? Lança une voix féminine, légèrement endormie.

En ouvrant la bouche de surprise, Morag crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Il l'avait déjà _remplacée_. Et elle l'appelait _Oli_. Quel surnom ridicule...

Et il disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Foutaises.

Morag entendit un claquement de langue agacé de la part d'Olivier, qui soutint son regard. Par Morgane, elle l'avait vraiment perdu. Il était passé à autre chose, ... tellement vite. Si vite qu'il ne devait pas vraiment l'aimer au final. Ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge destiné à se faire pardonner, à régler leur dispute.

Une blonde apparut dans son champ de vision, et Morag la reconnut immédiatement. Elle avait fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor sous Olivier Dubois : Alicia Spinnet. Sa première vraie copine.

L'ancienne bleue et bronze se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à une nouvelle fois sentir le goût métallique du sang emplir sa bouche. Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'une fille ramassée en soirée, une banale aventure d'un soir... Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit _Alicia_. La fille toujours très gentille, qui aimait le Quidditch, et qui avait côtoyé Olivier pendant plusieurs années. Alicia avait fait partie de l'entourage affectif de l'écossais pendant quatre longues années, avait été sa petite amie quelques mois, et était restée toujours très proche de lui, même après la rupture, qui s'était faite sans drame.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura Morag, encore sous le choc.

Elle avait fait officiellement la connaissance d'Alicia à quelques soirées des anciens amis d'Olivier à Poudlard, où elle avait aussi rencontré, pour de bon, Georges Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Leanne Bushby, et d'autres. Alicia et elle avaient une entente à chaque fois très cordiale, et Morag n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour Olivier.

Naïvement, elle avait considéré ça comme une histoire d'école, quelque chose de banal et de plaisant à essayer.

-Morag, ...tu n'aurais pas dû passer, fit Olivier en mettant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ah oui, il devait avoir envie qu'elle parte rapidement, qu'il puisse continuer à _sauter_ Alicia. L'enfoiré.

-Oh, en effet je n'aurais pas dû, ricana Morag, puisant dans toutes ses ressources mentales pour prendre en dérision cette affreuse situation. Et bien, Olivier, Alicia, bonne fin de soirée. A un de ces jours.

Et Olivier lui claqua presque la porte au nez, ce qui donna à Morag l'envie de l'étrangler et de pleurer sur son palier en même temps. Des cris féminins indignées, suivis d'autres plus masculins, se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, mais Morag eut assez de courage pour transplaner le plus rapidement possible.

Loin d'Olivier et de tous ses mensonges.

_:.:_

**Juin 2000**

L'odeur des vacances était la meilleure que Morag pouvait imaginer. Et les sandales qu'elle portait aux pieds, le short en jean dévoilant ses jambes, la matière du maillot de bain collant à sa peau sous le tee-shirt, et sentir le soleil sur sa peau, ajoutaient à son ravissement.

La mer des Caraïbes s'étendait sous ses yeux, d'un bleu étincelant, et Morag avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir senti le soleil chauffer à ce point sa peau pâle d'écossaise. Merlin merci, elle connaissait des sorts assez efficaces contre les coups de soleil.

Morag plongea ses doigts dans le sable sur lequel elle était assise et souffla longuement.

Ses parents avaient eu une merveilleuse idée de lui offrir ce cadeau. Des vacances tous frais payés avec Lisa sur une île paradisiaque, uniquement sorcière, près de Trinité-et-Tobago, équipée des plus puissants Repousse-Moldus. Le rêve de tout sorcier, Morag l'aurait juré.

Il n'y avait qu'elle, sa meilleure amie, le sable, la mer. Et de beaux hommes natifs de cette île étaient déjà venus flirter avec elle. De magnifiques occasions pour panser leurs deux coeurs blessés.

Lisa avait mis un terme – Morag l'espérait définitif – à la relation malsaine qu'elle entretenait avec Zabini, et étrangement, ça la minait à petit feu. Quant à elle, depuis le soir où elle était passée chez Olivier, lui avait avoué ses sentiments et avait trouvé Alicia en robe de chambre dans son appartement, il n'y avait eu plus aucun contact. Et froussarde, Morag n'osait même plus consulter Sorcière Hebdo ou Quidditch Magazine. De là à ce qu'ils annoncent un futur mariage !

Enfin, la seule idée de clichés volés d'un couple heureux, que formeraient Dubois et Spinnet, lui donnait sincèrement la nausée.

-Momo, j'aurais quelque chose à t'avouer, murmura Lisa, étendue sur une serviette de plage, les yeux fermés d'extase, le corps uniquement couvert d'un maillot de bain bleu azur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

-Mmh vas-y, répondit vaguement Morag, trop occupée à profiter du soleil.

Soleil beaucoup trop rare à Londres.

-Terry est venu me rendre une petite visite au début du mois de mai... Tu savais que c'était le cousin d'Alicia Spinnet... ?

A la mention du prénom de la jeune blonde, Morag se releva brusquement, et son visage se ferma. Pourquoi Lisa devait-elle lui gâcher la fin de ses vacances avec ce maudit prénom et les souvenirs qui y étaient associés ?

-Je m'en souviens, oui, répondit prudemment Morag, attendant la suite.

-Hé bien, hésita Lisa, je n'ai pas voulu te le dire plus tôt parce que tu stressais suffisamment pour tes examens et que j'ai considéré que la douleur pouvait s'étirer en longueur, que tu allais plus ressasser toute cette histoire que tu ne le faisais déjà, mais... Alicia a essayé de te voir par l'intermédiaire de Terry. Et au final, elle lui a laissé un message.

Le souffle de Morag se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle avait osé... Alicia avait _osé_ essayer de venir la narguer.

-Que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais, qu'elle ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Je sais c'est un peu sibyllin dit comme ça, mais elle a juste ajouté qu'Olivier lui avait dit que tu ne l'aimais pas et que tu en avais fini avec votre relation, que lui avait besoin de repartir sur de bonnes bases, et de fil en aiguille, ils se sont remis à se fréquenter à nouveau. Ah, également qu'elle était sincèrement désolée et qu'elle comprenait si tu la détestais.

Morag soupira. Oui, elle avait cru en avoir fini avec Olivier Dubois mais elle s'était atrocement menti à elle-même. Et quant au fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, Olivier l'en avait déduit de la scène de leur rupture. Morag ne l'en blâmait pas, elle avait été particulièrement ignoble.

-Tu as bien fait, Lisa, souffla Morag. J'aurais sûrement eu envie de l'étriper de mes propres mains après ce message. Quoique... j'aurais peut-être préféré achever Dubois. Spinnet n'est qu'une idiote de plus à être tombée amoureuse de lui et même si elle a pu oeuvrer dans l'ombre pour rester proche de Dubois jusqu'à ce que notre histoire se finisse, elle en pâtira. Si tu veux prendre Olivier, tu prends le lot Olivier Dubois, avec compris harcèlements journalistiques, vie privée mise en pâture au public, rumeurs désagréables et vicieuses sur ton compte. Et ça, peu de personnes peuvent le supporter.

-Je pense qu'aucun couple n'égalera le quota de vie privée mise en pâture que Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, fit remarquer Lisa en songeant à la cadette de cette immense famille qui venait de se faire engager dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et à son petit ami si célèbre, le Héros, le Garçon Qui Avait Vaincu.

A eux deux, ils faisaient souvent la une des magazines avec des photos volées de leur quotidien.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de la rousse, qui acquiesça fortement. Elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être à la place de la petite Weasley. Être avec quelqu'un de célèbre ou être soi-même célèbre n'avait rien d'exaltant. C'était même épuisant à la longue.

Après il y avait le petit problème des sentiments, mais bon, comme un de ses professeurs en pathologie aimait répéter à longueur de temps à propos des imprévus : "Faites avec."

-Mais tu sais, Olivier et Alicia ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps...

Lisa lâcha ça comme une bombe et le coeur de Morag rata un battement, ou deux. Merlin, Olivier Dubois lui faisait perdre d'innombrables minutes de vie.

Et sa blonde de meilleure amie continua sans se soucier outre-mesure de son état. Décidément, elle voulait gâcher les deux derniers jours de séjour au paradis !

-C'est Terry qui me l'a dit, une vraie commère ce type, il n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis notre première année sur ce point-là. Alicia l'aurait jeté sans plus de cérémonie au bout de deux ou trois semaines. Il paraît qu'Olivier était devenu invivable...

-Il n'a jamais été vivable, répondit Morag, légèrement plus guillerette.

Alors comme ça, Spinnet n'avait pas su gérer l'animal... Bien. Très bien, même.

Morag capta le sourire en coin satisfait de Lisa, et elle comprit qu'elle venait d'être manipulée. Difficilement, elle ravala les cris indignés qu'elle rêvait de proférer et se laissa gagner par une légère euphorie. Elle avait encore un mois et quelques semaines de vacances, et..., et ce serait amplement suffisant pour convaincre cet idiot de gardien, cet homme qui la faisait vibrer tout bêtement comme une adolescente, qu'il était fait pour _elle_, que c'était son homme et qu'il devrait "faire avec".

Et s'il _osait_ la repousser comme à leur dernière entrevue, Morag mettait un point d'honneur à lui pourrir la vie.

_:.:_

Devant elle, Olivier faisait les cent pas et ça l'agaçait sérieusement. Presque un mois plus tôt, elle était déjà venue pour qu'ils s'expliquent, il n'avait fait que la mettre dehors. Et là, elle avait dû insister un peu plus _fortement_ pour qu'il la laisse entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle.

C'était déjà ça de gagné, songea-t-elle avec résignation.

Olivier Dubois était quelqu'un de facilement rancunier, Morag était parfaitement au courant de ce trait de caractère. Olivier Dubois pouvait mener la vie très dure à quelqu'un qui avait osé lui faire du tort, Marcus Flint était le premier à en faire les frais depuis plus de dix ans.

-Mais parle-moi, merde !

Le brun lui lança un regard noir qui ne la fit pas flancher. Cette tête de mule devait se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait des erreurs mais qu'ils étaient mieux ensemble que séparés. Morag n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse dans sa vie que quand elle était avec lui, et elle n'acceptait pas le fait que ça ne soit pas la même chose pour le gardien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre, _gamine _? Susurra Olivier méchamment.

Avec l'air déchiré, il la jaugeait. Hautain, supérieur, attendant de voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir de lui.

-Peut-être pour commencer des excuses, réclama Morag en croisant des bras sur sa poitrine.

Olivier fit mine de s'étouffer et mentalement, elle l'envoya en enfer. Ce petit... cloporte ! Misérable.

-_Je_ te dois des excuses ? Alors que tu m'as jeté comme une merde hors de ta vie Morag ! Bon sang, je venais de te dire que je t'_aimais_, chose que je n'avais encore dit à personne, et toi tu m'as sommé de _dégager_. Tu n'es jamais revenue pour moi après, et t'es venue te pointer la bouche en coeur, des semaines après, me dire "moi aussi, je t'aime" comme si j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts... Comme une _gamine_ naïve. Croyant que j'allais me remettre à tes pieds comme un gentil toutou.

-Tu m'avais trompée Olivier ! Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ?! S'emporta Morag.

-Et si t'avais été moins stupide, t'aurais compris que ce n'était que de la merde de journalistes, et d'une petite mannequin qui ne cherchait qu'à être médiatisée. Si t'avais eu une once de sagesse qu'on accorde normalement aux Serdaigles, tu m'aurais cru ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais dû avoir confiance en moi !

La rousse serra violemment des poings, des accès de rage la faisaient frissonner jusqu'au bout des orteils, et la haine de ce moment lui donnaient des envies de violence affreuse. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bouché et trou du cul !

-Mais regarde-toi Olivier, par Merlin ! C'est pas un problème de confiance en toi, mais en _moi _! Je trouve déjà que c'est un véritable miracle que tu te sois intéressé à moi, mais que ça dure, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Regarde-moi, regarde-toi... Il n'y a pas une femme en Grande-Bretagne qui ne rêverait pas d'être celle qui partage ta vie ! Et non, je ne te mets pas sur un piédestal parce que tu as aussi des tas de défauts... Mais voilà, ok, j'avoue, j'ai l'impression que je ne te mérite pas, que je ne suis pas assez _bien_ pour toi. Après tout, je n'ai pas de talent particulier, je ne chante pas, je n'ai pas un physique de mannequin, je suis nulle en sport, je suis juste une banale étudiante en médicomagie.

-Tu es stupide de penser comme ça, marmonna Olivier, clairement mécontent.

Ses sourcils épais se rejoignaient presque, et lui aussi avait serré ses poings. Et la seule chose que Morag avait envie de faire était de se réfugier dans ses bras, dont les muscles étaient également tendus par la rage, la frustration.

-Je suis qu'un petit con qui a une obsession pour le sport Noble et qui a réussi à pas trop mal se débrouiller dans le milieu, je ne suis que ça Morag.

-Je sais, je sais...

-Et puis, je préfère être la seule figure connue du couple, ajouta Olivier avec un maigre sourire.

Morag rit à cette petite tentative d'humour, et repensa à une scène qui s'était passée un mois plus tôt en soupirant.

-Et Alicia ?

Il eut la décence d'afficher un sourire gêné et de passer une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Oui, donc et Alicia ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait été pour lui ? Qu'est ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Sa première copine ? Son premier amour ? Morag devait-elle craindre la jolie blonde, assistante de la responsable de la publicité de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead.

-Alicia est une simple amie... Après toi, elle était là. Et je sais que je l'ai utilisée d'une certaine manière... Je dois d'ailleurs te dire qu'elle m'a passé un sacré savon après que je t'ai claqué la porte au nez. Alicia et moi, c'était pas de l'amour, d'ailleurs elle est partie sans un regret. Elle aussi avait subi une rupture douloureuse avec un homme, plus vieux que nous et fraîchement divorcé. Disons que nous étions une bouée de sauvetage l'un pour l'autre.

-Elle a été ton premier amour, la contra Morag, essayant à tout prix de ne pas avoir la voix chevrotante.

-Ma première vraie copine. Mais pas mon premier amour, murmura Olivier avant de s'avancer vers Morag.

Doucement, très tendrement, il rangea une mèche rousse, qui s'était échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille, et Morag observa avec fascination Olivier s'humecter les lèvres. En quelques fractions de secondes, elle dévora les moindres détails de son visage, terrifiée à l'idée que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire.

-Mon premier et seul amour, c'est toi gamine.

La phrase mit un temps à arriver au cerveau de Morag qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et le coeur en liesse, elle passe ses bras autour du cou d'Olivier, et l'embrassa. Merlin, elle avait cru ne plus jamais _jamais_ pouvoir l'avoir pour elle. Auprès d'elle.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué. J'ai cru étouffer sans toi avec moi.

-Si je n'avais pas eu les révisions de partiels pour ne pas _trop_ penser à toi, j'en serais devenue folle, avoua Morag, consciente d'exagérer un tout petit peu.

Mais le moment était trop romantique pour le gâcher par du pragmatisme.

-Les magazines vont en faire des choux gras de notre _réconciliation_, j'espère que tu le sais, chantonna Olivier, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Morag sourit contre son torse, tellement heureuse du dénouement : "J'espère bien. Je veux que toute femme vivant en Grande-Bretagne, _au moins_, sache qu'Olivier Dubois est mien."

**FIN**

* * *

TADA ! Fin ouverte, pour changer un peu, pas d'épilogue de prévu, j'ai changé d'avis comme dit au blabla de la partie IV.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fiction sans prétention. J'espère avoir pu faire passer les caractères que je voulais aux différents personnages et leur avoir donné une consistance. Et j'espère que ça termine sur une note réaliste, j'ai voulu une fin "heureuse" et pas tomber dans le niais (et j'espère aussi que ça s'est pas fait trop _rapidement_)...

Kenneth Spinks, Arthur Johnson et Craig MacDougal sont les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent. Tout le reste est à JKR. (Et certains n'avaient pas de prénoms, je leur ai seulement attribué cela, comme Landon Summerby, Vanessa Montgomery, et peut-être d'autres auxquels je ne pense pas sur l'instant) Ah et pour ceux qui voudraient voir les têtes que j'imagine pour les personnages, rdv sur valouw . Livejournal . Com (sans espaces)

Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté/suivi/mis en favoris, vous êtes les _meilleurs _! (Enfin pas ceux qui suivent sans rien faire d'autre, non, vous êtes décidément pas les meilleurs :p) C'est vous avec tous vos mots gentils, vos encouragements qui m'ont donné envie de finir une fiction aussi rapidement, et du mieux que j'ai pu, vous avez été mon moteur, merci, **merciiiii** !

Sur ce, **mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année**. Buvez bien, mangez bien, riez bien, et profitez-en bien !

Gros gros bisous.

Valouw


End file.
